


Scrum Date

by Animercom, Jzmrpt1, kirastrations, TheMusingOwl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jzmrpt1/pseuds/Jzmrpt1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastrations/pseuds/kirastrations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusingOwl/pseuds/TheMusingOwl
Summary: Stuck in the Salmon Mode, all fifteen of Shuichi's classmates confess to Shuichi.It's up to Shuichi to decide whether to accept or reject their feelings. Will he cause heartbreak among his peers? Or go out on multiple dates and get caught?Each chapter features a character confessing to Shuichi and both Shuichi accepting and rejecting their confession is explored.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 63
Kudos: 147





	1. Rantaro's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Rantaro Amami. Written by Animercom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This fic is meant to serve as a confession scene during the Salmon Mode which bridges the gap between Shuichi seeing all the FTEs with someone and starting to date them. 
> 
> In each chapter there is a scene in which Shuichi accepts his classmate's confession and another scene in which he rejects them. At the end after all the characters' chapters, there will be two bonus chapters in which Shuichi has accepted everyone's confessions and rejected everyone, Persona style! We really hope you enjoy! ^_^

Rantaro held two plates of seafood in his hands. He placed one before Shuichi. “Here we are. Two orders of ceviche, Peru’s specialty dish. The perfect meal after our marathon of Indiana Jones movies.” Rantaro sat at the end of the dining hall table, perpendicular to Shuichi.

The two sat alone in the dining hall. Barred circular windows blocked any view of outside. The side walls made of metal ribbing were reminiscent of a prison. Grass a couple of feet high grew from the floor’s cracks. Shuichi chuckled. _With the growing plants and crumbling building, this place is kind of like the Amazon ruins Indian Jones explored. It’s almost like being stuck here is an adventure I’m on with Rantaro._

Shuichi studied his plate. “What’s this ceviche made of?”

“Raw seafood cooked in citrus juice with chile peppers and red onions. The acidic liquid cooks the fish which makes the fish firm and opaque.”

Shuichi set down his spoon. “It sounds like you sure know your stuff, Rantaro! I didn’t know you could cook.”

Smiling, Rantaro shrugged. “Yeah, I kinda keep it close to my chest. People can be… weird sometimes, y’know? They look at me and think I’m some rich kid playboy. And while it’s true my dad is rich, I never actually dated anyone before.”

Shuichi looked up from a bite. “Oh? That so?” Humming, Shuichi held a hand to his mouth. “But now that I think about it that makes sense. You travel around with your dad a lot, right? I don’t think you’re the type of person to start up a relationship if it wouldn’t last. You’re a good guy.”

Eyes wide, Rantaro stared. “Oh, wow… Most people actually expect the complete opposite.” Laughing, Rantaro rubbed the back of his head. “I never told anyone I haven’t dated before. But it just slipped out so naturally as I was talking with you. Guess I trust you.”

Shuichi jumped. “Ah! I should return the favor, right? Hmm, something I never told anyone before… Oh, I like to wear novelty socks! I think they’re neat.” Shuichi pulled up a pant leg to reveal he was wearing salamander-patterned socks. “But I always wear pants to hide them because people might think it’s weird. That’s my secret.”

Rantaro blinked. After laughing, he smiled broadly. “You’re a good guy, too, you know that?”

“Huh? What did I say?”

Rantaro scooped a bit of his seafood with a spoon. “After traveling the world and meeting so many dishonest, close-minded people, I wasn’t expecting you to say something so straightforward. Never thought you’d be into novelty socks.” Rantaro flashed Shuichi a wide grin. “Being stuck here is hard but I’m glad I got the chance to meet you. To learn more about you.”

Shuichi nodded. “Me too.” He swallowed another spoonful. “Man, this is so good.”

“Ceviche is such a big dish in Peru that they have a national holiday dedicated to it. I just so happened to be in Peru during it.”

“Really? That’s so interesting. While you were in Peru how much of the country did you get to see?”

Elbow on the table, Rantaro rested his chin on his palm. “Now that’s a question. I got to explore the Amazon rainforest, did some hiking on the Andes mountains… Absolutely gorgeous view. I wish I had my pictures with me so I could show you. Oh, hey! Want to swing by the library after this? See if they have books and photos of places around the world?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Talking about Rantaro’s travels, the two quickly finished up their dinner.

* * *

Rantaro and Shuichi sat at a table in the library, an array of open books before them. Pictures of mountains, animals, and foreign cities filled the pages. Rantaro had dragged the globe stand to be next to their table. Around the room stacks of books were piled haphazardly against the half and full bookcases.

Shuichi flipped through a book about Europe. He stopped at a picture of a gushing waterfall falling down a green mountainside. “Oh wow… Look at this.”

Rantaro leaned over Shuichi’s shoulder. His grass green eyes lit up. He spoke in an awed whisper, “Oh, that’s Krimml Falls in Austria. Utterly breathtaking. When I was there the sunlight set the falling water droplets ablaze in a rainbow. One of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen. I remember watching it with my sister…” He dipped his head.

Air noisily hummed through the large vent. Footsteps sounded off the floor above them. Shuichi breathed in the smell of musty books.

Rantaro shook his head. “Sorry for rambling like that. I can just get lost looking at photos for hours. Don’t you feel the same?”

“I don’t know about hours…”

“Ahaha, you’re right. We shouldn’t do that anyway. After our movie marathon it’s getting late. Gotta hit the hay soon.”

Shuichi smiled. “We should do this again sometime. It was fun.”

Rantaro looked out across the collection of books. “Yeah, it was fun. And so will be traveling the world with you and searching for my missing younger sisters.” Eyes clouding over, Rantaro nodded to himself. “Y’know, searching for my twelve sisters will probably take a lifetime… Actually, no. That’s not true.” Smirking, Rantaro clasped Shuichi’s shoulder. “If I was by myself it would take that long, but not with the Ultimate Detective by my side. We’ll find my sisters in no time.”

Shuichi stilled. _This is the first time Rantaro has ever touched me._

“But even if we find them quickly, I still want to spend a lifetime with you.”

Blushing, Shuichi jerked. “Wh-what? That sounded like a confession!”

Elbow on the table, Rantaro set his chin on a palm. Gazed evenly at him. “Would it be so bad if it was?” Rantaro laid a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “I really enjoy the time I spend with you. You’re a good guy with a good head on your shoulders. But beyond that you’re the only one who’s ever supported me about finding my sisters. I really appreciate that. I just… I feel like I can trust you, y’know? That together we can do anything. Shuichi, I… I want to be more than just traveling partners.” 

* * *

_Acceptance_

Flushing, Shuichi looked away. “Rantaro, I… Sorry, I need a moment to process all of this.”

After a moment, Rantaro nodded. “Yeah, okay. Take your time.”

Shuichi scratched his head, gaze downcast. “Can I tell you something? The first thing I thought of when you told me about your sisters going missing was my parents. With them being overseas so often, they have a hands-off parenting style. Growing up, I…” Shuichi swallowed. “I often wondered if they ever thought about me. If they forgot about me entirely.” Eyes smoldering, Shuichi gazed at Rantaro evenly. “So hearing how dedicated you were about finding your sisters really touched me. I’d do anything to help you all be reunited.”

Lips parted, Rantaro stared. “Shuichi…”

“But beyond that as we travel, I don’t want you to just worry about your sisters.” Sweating, Shuichi raised his hands. “Ah! Not that I meant you shouldn’t be concerned about your sisters. You should be of course. I just don’t want you to become so consumed with worry that you miss appreciating different cultures and how beautiful nature is.”

Rantaro crossed his arms. “That’s… that’s a really good point. I’ll take that to heart.”

Shuichi laid a hand on the book showing the Austrian waterfall. Ran a finger down the waterfall. “You know, you’re always smiling, Rantaro, but it feels like a mask. A wall. But whenever you share tales of your adventures, that wall comes down and your face just lights up.” Shuichi bit his lip. Mumbled, “I’ve often wondered how I could make you genuinely smile like that. How I could make you happy. So, um, yes. I’d like to be more than traveling partners, too.”

A huge smile arose on Rantaro’s face like a sunrise. A warmth filled Shuichi’s chest at the sight. Chuckling, Rantaro covered Shuichi’s hand with his. “Here’s to a relationship that will last.”

Shuichi laughed. “A lifetime for sure.”

* * *

_Rejection_

“I just… I feel like I can trust you, y’know? That together we can do anything. Shuichi, I… I want to be more than just traveling partners.”

“Rantaro, I… I’m flattered but…” Shuichi glanced at the spread of books on the table. At the globe stand Rantaro brought over. “I’ve been giving us traveling together some thought. When I agreed to help you find your sister, I didn’t know you had twelve sisters missing and that it would take a lifetime searching for them.” Eyes downcast, Shuichi interlaced his fingers in his lap. “And, uh, I’m really sorry but a life of travel isn’t what I want. I’ve always imagined a life close to home, solving minor cases as a detective. If I decided to be a detective at all.”

Inhaling deeply, Rantaro leaned back in his chair. He blinked slowly. “I… see. I suppose I did kind of force it on you.” He swallowed. Painted on a smile. “Well, can you at least promise you’ll think about it–?”

Shuichi continued, “I feel bad because you’re a good guy for the most part.”

Rantaro stiffened. “For the most part?”

“Never mind. Forget I said anything–”

“No, explain yourself.”

In lieu of pulling down his hat, Shuichi tugged his bangs. “I… well. If we’re being honest, it’s hard to imagine how a person could lose all twelve of their sisters. Must mean you weren’t that close to them. Not as responsible.” Biting his lip, Shuichi hung his head. “Realistically, Rantaro, we’re not going to find them. It’s been years, anything could have happened to them. So you should probably give up–”

Chair clattering, Rantaro stood up. “You’re the worst. I thought you were different, but you’re just like everyone else.”

Shuichi winced.

Hand to his forehead, Rantaro shook his head slightly. “I can’t believe I trusted you. What was I thinking? I thought I had better judgment than that…” Jaw clenched, Rantaro strode towards the door. “Forget I said, Shuichi. I’m better off without you.” He slammed the door closed.

Only the sound of pipes humming broke the silence. Shuichi took a deep breath. He looked at the open picture of the Austrian waterfall. _Sorry for being harsh, Rantaro. But I think it’s better if you heard it from someone you trust. If you do go searching for your sisters, I hope you find them. The best of luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated weekly on Saturdays. Hope to see you then! ^_^


	2. Tenko's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Tenko Chabashira! Written by kirastrations ~

“Now, turn around, and kick the air with all your might, Shuichi! Kick like your life depends on it!”

“O-okay! Here goes—!”

With a determined shout, Shuichi spins round on one foot, thrusting his leg into the air. His bare foot meets the top of the wooden board in Tenko Chabashira’s hands. It doesn’t snap in half, however, much to the detective’s dismay.

Sighing, Shuichi lets himself fall back onto the tatami mat. “Looks like I’m still not strong enough…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it!” Tenko lets the board drop to the floor. “Building up strength takes time, Shuichi! Heheh, it took me a couple of years before I finally got the hang of it too!” She thinks for a moment. “Though it’ll probably take you a little longer.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Because you’re a degenerate male of course! Us girls are naturally better at picking up skills, that’s a scientific fact!”

“Is it really…?”

“Of course it is!”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Shuichi mumbles, defeated. As he moves to stand, he doesn’t miss the way Tenko jumps two-feet away. “Tenko?”

Tenko jolts to attention. “Y-yes?”

Frowning, Shuichi tightens the belt of his mono-jinbei. “I… thought you got over that.”

“O-over what?”

“The whole ‘degenerate male’ thing.” Shuichi gestures at the distance between them. “Recently you’ve been a little… on edge? Kind of like how you were when we first met.”

Tenko blanches, “O-on edge? That’s just your imagination!” She scowls. “I’ve said before that I think you’re a good person, but I’ve also told you not to fantasise about anything weird.” Scoffing, she turns her back to him. “Tch, typical degenerate male, thinking you’re  _ special _ or different to the others… in your dreams!”

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Shuichi takes a brave step forward. “Did something happen, Tenko? Did someone say something to you?”

Tenko rolls her eyes to the heavens. “That shameless, blame-passing attitude of yours is precisely the reason why men should be extinct!” She slices the air with her hand. “Being a male is enough of a reason, mind you!”

“B-blame-passing?” Shuichi taps his chin. “Then… it’s my fault—?!”

Shuichi doesn’t have the chance to finish his deduction. Tenko lunges for him. Effortlessly tosses him into the air. World spinning, Shuichi’s thrown back onto the tatami mat with a painful  _ slam _ .

By the time he gets to his feet, however, Tenko is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

“Tenko!” Shuichi bolts out of the dojo, fastening his jacket buttons as he runs. He spies her out of the corner of his vision, hurrying past the pool and around back of the school building.

Despite pursuing the chase, Shuichi knows Tenko’s faster, stronger, and fitter than he’ll ever be; if she really wants to get away from him, she could do so with ease. She can slip out through the boiler room and back around to the front of the school before Shuichi’s even made it past the pool.

Which is why he’s all the more confused when he finds Tenko crouched in a ball by the boiler room’s back door instead.

“I don’t get it…” Tenko mumbles as Shuichi jogs over. “Why… How is this happening?”

Mindful not to touch her, lest he get thrown across the cold, hard pavement, Shuichi stops a few feet away. “Tenko,” he starts, “If I did something to upset you, you can tell me, you know. I’d much rather know what I did than have you mad at me like this—”

“Mad?” Tenko laughs emptily. “Mad? I’m much more than mad, Shuichi!” She whips round, tears beading in her eyes. “I’m furious!”

“F-furious?” Shuichi bites his lip. “I’m sorry…”

“N-no!” Tenko furiously shakes her head. “You have it all wrong!”

Shuichi blinks. “I-I do?”

“Yes!” Tenko scoffs. “Of course a man wouldn’t understand…” She grimaces. “What was I  _ thinking _ ?”

“Then tell me!” Shuichi says, hearing his voice raise with every word. “You can’t keep running from your problems like this, Tenko! Are you really okay with living like this?” He throws out a hand. “How am I, or Himiko, or anyone else here able to understand how you feel if you keep running away?” His features soften. “I want to help you, Tenko. We all do. So please, just talk to me, okay?”

Silence falls between them. The crickets buzz around them. The pipes from the other side of the boiler house door groan with age. The sun, like it does everyday, gleams over them in glistening golden rays.

Shoulders slumping, Tenko takes a deep breath. Her voice is uncharacteristically meek. “It’s… it’s not you I’m mad at, Shuichi.”

Shuichi takes a few steps closer. “Then what is it?”

Tenko grits her teeth. “It’s… it’s me that I’m mad at.”

Shuichi blinks. “You’re mad at yourself? But why?”

“Because I’m a hypocrite, Shuichi!” exclaims Tenko. “I’m a horrible, disgusting hypocrite!” She runs a panicked hand down the length of one of her braids. “I deserve to have my eyelids turned inside out and to have my limbs reassembled in different places and my skirt tied above my head like one of those—”

Shuichi holds up his hands. “Tenko, please slow down! Take a deep breath, and take it slowly.”

Tenko’s chest rises and falls with a heavy sigh. “I… well… my… my opinion of degenerate males has changed, while we’ve been here.”

“It has.” Shuichi smiles. “You’ve come a long way.”

“Y-yeah.” Tenko nods. “Before, I’d rather die than breathe in the same air as degenerate males, but now I can tolerate them! But, uh…” Flushing, Tenko averts her gaze from Shuichi. “Y-you’re the reason I’ve changed so much… it’s because of you that I…”

“Realised your master is a male?” asks Shuichi.

“No! Well,  _ yes _ , but that’s not what I mean this time!” Tenko twirls a braid around her wrist. “I, uh… I’ve been trying recently, to figure out something that’s been bothering me.” Her free hand flies to her chest. “R-recently, I’ve been getting this weird fluttery feeling in my chest, but I couldn’t figure out what it was from! I thought it was from Himiko because, you know, she’s Himiko, but when I hung out with her this morning, it wasn’t there at all!”

Shuichi raises an eyebrow. “So… have you figured out what it’s from?” He taps his chin. “Though I’ll admit, I’m not very knowledgeable when it comes to that kind of stuff. Have you tried asking Kirumi or Korekiy—?"

“I don’t need to ask them!” Tenko’s hands fly to her chest. “Because I’ve… I’ve figured out what it is!”

“Then what is it?”

“You!” Tenko jabs a finger at him. “It’s you!”

Shuichi’s eyes go wide. “M-me!?”

“Yes! Every time we’re together, my heart starts to beat really, really fast, and my face goes redder than Himiko’s hair! You’ve turned my world upside-down and inside-out! I tried to see if you felt the same by throwing you earlier, but I couldn’t figure out your feelings!” With cherry-red cheeks, Tenko digs her sandal into the gravel. “I’m such a hypocrite, Shuichi! You see why this is a problem now?!”

* * *

_Acceptance_

Shuichi thinks for a moment. “Not really, no…”

Tenko gasps loudly. “Wh-what?”

“To be honest…” Closing his eyes, Shuichi places a hand on his heart. “I think I’ve been having the same fluttery feeling around you, Tenko.”

“W-wait!” Tenko’s hands clamp themselves over her mouth. “Are you… being serious? Or are you toying with my maiden heart?”

Shuichi shakes his head. “I’m not. I didn’t want to say anything in case you’d think I was being a degenerate or something, so… hearing you say it first makes me feel a little relieved, to be honest.”

Tenko nods to herself. “True, I probably would have kicked you into next week… But then, if you’re being truthful, that means…!” She hides her searing hot face in her hands. “Oh my god. Master is going to be  _ so  _ disappointed with me… I’m such a hypocriiiiite!”

“Does it really matter what your master thinks, Tenko?” asks Shuichi.

“Huh? Of course it does!” Tenko hugs herself. “Master told me to never get close with boys… even if he did end up being one himself…”

“But your master isn’t you.  _ You’re _ you.” Shuichi takes a step forward. “And that’s what makes you special, Tenko.” He smiles. “That’s why I think you’re special.”

“Sh-Shuichi…” Wringing her hands, Tenko looks him up and down. “Uh… this… this would be the part where I hug you, but…” She slams her eyes shut. “I-I don’t think I’m ready to touch you like that just yet! I might accidently throw you! I’m sorry!”

Shuichi chuckles. “It’s okay. We can take it one step at a time. Should we head to the dining hall? Kirumi should be serving dinner shortly.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Tenko’s face brightens. “It’s hotpot day! Eeeeeee! I’m so excited!” She hopscotches ahead. “C’mon, Shuichi! We’ve gotta get there before Gonta eats all the meat again!”

“Hey,” Shuichi breaks into a brisk jog. “Wait for me! Tenko!!”

* * *

_Rejection_

Shuichi thinks for a moment. “I… think I see the problem, yes.”

“Right!?” Tenko tugs at her braids. “What am I supposed to dooooooo?”

“It’s strange, though.” Shuichi scratches his chin. “I always assumed you weren’t interested in men, Tenko.”

“Wait.” Tenko’s eyes go wide. “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean!?”

Shuichi takes a step back. “I-I just mean, you’re always talking about how great women are and how all men are degenerates, right!? So I just assumed that overlapped into your preferences, too…”

Tenko’s face goes dark. “You’ve fantasied about me and other girls doing things together in here, Shuichi. Is that what you’re saying?”

“N-no!” Shuichi says, a little too quickly. “You’re the one that asked me if I saw any problems; I-I only answered honestly!” He gulps as Tenko continues to ominously walk towards him. “I… I didn’t mean to offend you, I promise!”

“It’s funny, actually,” Tenko starts. “All this time, I’ve been trying to figure out how to get rid of this fluttery feeling I’ve been cursed with having whenever you’re around… but all of a sudden, it’s gone!”

“G-gone?” parrots Shuichi.

“Yep! Gone. Turns out all you needed to do was prove to me that you really  _ are _ just as much a degenerate as all the other boys in this school.” Tenko cracks her knuckles. “I really should be thanking you, Shuichi!”

Shuichi swallows the ever-growing lump in his throat. “Th-there’s no need to thank me, Tenko. Really, there isn’t…””

“No! I insist!” Tenko falls into her Aikido stance. “This one’s for having degenerate thoughts about girl-love, and for toying with my maiden heart!”

Shuichi turns to run, but Tenko’s much, much faster.

“Please, Tenko,” Shuichi begs, “Let’s talk this out calmly. I’m sure we can figure this out without violen—"

“Here it is Shuichi! The Tenko Chabashira special! Especially for you!”

_ SLAM! _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't properly written both Shuichi nor Tenko in over 2 years, so this was fun! Hope you enjoyed it too! (>‿◠)✌


	3. Maki's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Maki Harukawa. Written by Jzmrpt1.

There’s a knock on Shuichi’s door.

“Ah, that must be Maki.”

He walks over to the door and opens it; as expected, it was her.

“Are you ready?” She says.

“...And Kaito?”

She shakes her head.

“He would’ve been here if he was coming.”

“He’s still sick?”

“It’s probably just the flu. He should be better sometime next week.”

“Do you think we should pause our nightly training? He might feel bad about missing out so much.”

Kaito first started skipping training because he said he was ‘busy’ when really, Kokichi had told him some made up ghost story that had him too scared to go outside at night. That lasted for a week. Once Kaito was finally ready to start training with them again, he got sick. It’s just been Shuichi and Maki for two weeks now.

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like he actually does anything when we train; either way, not much would change whether he was here or not.”

He laughs. “That’s true. But you have to admit it feels weird without him being there, telling us facts about space that we’ll never remember.”

He expected Maki to smile-at least a little-but instead she frowns and grabs her hair.

“Weird? So you’re saying you don’t like training when it’s just the two of us.”

“Huh? N-No! I’m not saying that at all! I actually really enjoy the time we’ve been spending together.”

She looks at him.

“You do?”

“Mhm! We never really had the chance to hang out, just us before. I already know everything about Kaito, but I’ve been learning a lot about _you_ lately. It makes me happy that we’re growing closer.”

She looks away; he swore he saw the smallest hint of pink on her cheeks.

“That’s pretty presumptuous of you, considering you’re a detective. Who says we’re growing closer?”

“H-Huh?! You don’t think so?”

“…I do. I guess.”

He smiles, relieved.

“D-Don’t make that dumb face.” She frowns. “Let’s just go train.”

He follows her outside, going to their usual spot where the three of them would train every night. And by ‘train’ of course he meant doing a few push-ups, sit-ups, then talking throughout the night.

“Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one hundred.” Maki stands and dusts her hands off. “Done.”

“A-Already?!”

“You should be used to it by now.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it…” He was only at twenty-three!

“…You don’t have to finish the rest. We have an excuse to slack off since Kaito isn’t here.”

One hundred push-ups is _slacking off_ to her?!

“I guess you’re right…”

She sits across from him, watching him with a blank face as he sits and catches his breath. He looks up at the sky.

“The stars are pretty tonight.” He says.

“…One Kaito is already difficult, but two is a bit much.”

Despite saying this in a lighthearted tone, he could see there was something on her mind. Her face stayed neutral…but he knew better than to believe Maki’s incredible poker face. He quickly learned he’d have to look at her eyes rather than her overall expression to get to the truth.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“…I was just thinking about my organization. That’s all.”

“What about it? You still want to stop them, right?”

“It was stupid of me to think that. It’s impossible.”

He wants to help her…but how? What was he supposed to do? It’s not like a detective would be able to take down an entire assassination organization on his own.

“I can tell you’re thinking of ways that I could take them down.” She says. “Don’t. I already told you it’s just a waste of time. I may be the Ultimate assassin, but even I can’t take them all on by myself.”

Suddenly he realizes that they were both thinking as if they had to do it alone, when they should've been thinking of ways they could do it _together_.

“Maki.” He says, determined.

“W-What is it? Why are you all fired up, all of a sudden?”

“You don’t have to stop them by yourself; I’ll help you. We’ll do it together.”

“…Even though you’re a detective, you’re pretty slow. How does that change anything? You’re an idiot if you think you and I can end something so easily.”

“It changes _everything_ , because you won’t be alone. You’ll have help. I’m willing to bet Kaito and everyone else will help us too! Imagine if all of us were to put our talents together. We’d be much stronger than if you did it by yourself.”

“But how would we even…what could we do?”

“I’m positive we’ll come up with something.” He smiles. “We’ll support you all the way, you can rely on us.”

She stares at him a moment longer before finally giving in. She closes her eyes and smiles.

“That idiot really _is_ starting to rub off on you.”

He laughs nervously.

“Ah, you think so? Maybe that’s not so bad then.”

“Maybe not.”

Their eyes met once more and he could see the conflict that was still hiding in them. Was there something else?

“Is there anything else that’s troubling you?”

She looks at him shocked, but her expression quickly reverts back to normal.

“I see…I guess you’re pretty perceptive when you want to be.”

“So there is.”

She looks away and grabs her hair once more, only this time her blush is much more visible. She takes in a short breath.

“This past week…made me realize something. I really didn’t want to say anything, but I can’t stay silent forever. Just now, you were so quick to help me; you didn’t even question the risk and danger you’d be in. You’re a good person Shuichi. I think the world could become a better place if we all saw it your way.”

Where…was she going with this?

“The time we’ve been spending together, makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. I’ve always fought to hurt others, but you make me want to fight so I can _protect_ others…so I can protect _you_. I know it sounds lame. But I don’t know what else to say, I’ve never…fallen…for someone before.”

* * *

_Acceptance_

He slowly takes in Maki’s words, in shock. He would have never guessed that Maki-of all people-would confess her feelings to him- _of all people_. He’s momentarily at a loss for words. She takes his silence as a negative sign and stands.

“Never mind. This was a bad idea.” She says with a cold voice. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t-”

“Wait!” He stands and grabs her hand before she can leave. “I like you too, Maki!”

With a fully flustered face she jerks her hand away from his.

“D-Don’t grab my hand so suddenly!”

“Oh, sorry! I was just…really happy to hear that you uh…to hear how you feel.” He sighs. “I felt like you had more important things to focus on, so I just kept my feelings to myself. I thought maybe they would go away, but which each day they only grew. Every night when we trained I saw how strong and determined you are and I’d have a lot of fun just sitting and talking with you. I’m glad that you want to fight to protect others, Maki. You have a good heart too.”

She looks down and says nothing. He’s about to speak again when she beats him to it.

“Give me your hand.”

“H-Huh? Okay…” He holds out his hand which she immediately takes and holds.

“I’m sorry for pulling away.”

Now he’s the one that’s blushing.

“It’s okay.”

“…You’re just...quick to say embarrassing things sometimes.”

“M-Me? Didn’t you confess first…?”

“Shut up.”

Even with her head turned to the side, he could see her smile. He’s glad she’s happy.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

She looks at him with a cold glare.

“Do you want to die?”

“S-Sorry...”

He guesses Maki was still Maki, after all.

* * *

_Rejection_

"The time we’ve been spending together, makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. I’ve always fought to hurt others, but you make me want to fight so I can protect others…so I can protect you. I know it sounds lame. But I don’t know what else to say, I’ve never…fallen…for someone before.”

Fallen for someone... _him_? Maki had feelings for him? What should he say? He didn’t want to ruin their friendship…

“…You look like you have something to say. The face you’re making is gross, so spit it out already.”

“Maki I’ve been having a lot of fun training with you lately…I feel like we’ve grown really close and-”

“Don’t be a coward. Stop dancing around the subject and tell me what you want to say.”

He takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I don’t feel the same way.”

He’s ready for Maki to attack and kill him on the spot…but she doesn’t look angry. She only folds her arms and turns to the side.

“I figured.”

He’s overwhelmed with guilt; he expected anger or sadness, but the way she accepted it had made it worse on his conscience.

“I-It’s just there’s a lot of other things we should focus on and I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship. It’d be hard for us to be a couple anyways…you’re an assassin, and-”

“What does that have to do with it?”

 _Now_ she was angry. But she _was_ an assassin, why was she upset?

“Um…well, you’ve killed a lot of people. Good people as well as bad people. I just don’t know if I could-”

Maki held her head down and balled her fists at her side.

“I see you’re still holding that against me.”

“W-What?! No, I-”

“I’m trying to move forward without letting my past mistakes stop me from doing so. I’ve always wanted to have normal friends, and to someday fall in love. But I guess things like that are just beneath a cold hearted murderer with no morals like me, right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that…”

“I thought that you and Kaito were different…” She turns her back on him. “You’re the worst, Shuichi.”

“Maki please, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Just forget it.”

She walks away, leaving him in the courtyard alone; he thinks about following her and apologizing until he runs out of breath, but he knew in his heart it would be pointless. He watches Maki walk away as his guilt overtakes him.


	4. Kaito's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Kaito Momota. Written by Animercom

Shuichi stood before a bookshelf in the library, running a finger over the books’ spines. _Any mystery novels I haven’t read before? Let’s see…_

The door slammed open behind him. Shuichi jumped. Whirled around. Looking over the top a half bookshelf, Shuichi spied Kaito in the doorway. The astronaut waved. “Hey there, Shuichi! I was looking for you.” Kaito spun a globe in passing. Dust plumed up. After coughing, Kaito approached the detective. “You trying to study?”

“No, I…”

“I’ll help you study, buddy! Haha!” Kaito slapped Shuichi’s back. Shuichi stiffened. Kaito nabbed an English novel off a shelf. “Well, we should practice English. And don’t say English isn’t worth it. You’ll never know when it might come in handy one day.”

Kaito scanned the area. Haphazard pile of books littered the floor. The large reception desk was caked in dust. “Well, let’s go outside! Staying inside all day makes you a small-minded person.”

“I see. That so…?”

Kaito went down the shelves, picking out English novels and workbooks. With each book, Shuichi’s frown deepened. Kaito flashed a grin. “Hey, no worries, bro. We can take breaks. But not a snack break. Eat too much candy and you’ll become a spoiled person. So protein bars it is.”

“R-right.”

Chuckling, Kaito wrapped an arm around Shuichi. “That’s my sidekick! Now to the great outdoors!” Kaito herded Shuichi towards the door. “Gotta hurry. We still got our training tonight. Can’t forget about that!”

“Of course…” Shuichi answered. He sighed. _So much for trying to take my mind off of things for a little while._ Exhaling, Shuichi shook his head. _Why is Kaito always like this? So pushy? So determined to help? I wonder if there’s a reason… and how can I find out?_

* * *

Grunting, Shuichi did one pushup after another, sweat dripping off his forehead. “37… 38… 39…!” Shuichi collapsed to the ground. He gasped like a fish out of water. “K-Kaito, what are you…?”

Arms behind his head, Kaito was lying on his back on the grass beside him. The two were exercising near the pavilion, the dormitories at their back. The wind ruffled Kaito’s hair. He gazed up at the stars dotting the black dome above. “Have you ever contemplated just how vast the universe is?”

Shuichi raised himself up on an elbow. “Come on, Kaito! Do your pushups. You only did 10!”

“I’m a hero. Heroes _do_ need to train every day, but they can take breaks too! So long as they aren’t snack breaks.”

Shuichi groaned. “Why am I doing this again…?”

“I told ya before, bro.” Groaning, Kaito hauled himself up into a cross-legged seat position. “What’s the biggest problem standing in your way? Your biggest fear?” Kaito narrowed his eyes at Shuichi. “What’s your enemy?”

Frowning, Shuichi sat up. _My enemy…?_ Shuichi closed his eyes, thinking. The cool night air felt nice against his sweaty skin. Shuichi sighed. “It’s that I don’t think I deserve being called the Ultimate Detective. I solved a major case thanks to some fluke.”

Kaito crossed his arms. “And how many times do I gotta tell you, you’re worthy of your talent? You got a great mind, Shuichi. You just need the confidence to face down your fears. You’re afraid to speak the truth.” Kaito laid a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “And here’s the real truth. You’re my sidekick. I’ll take responsibility for your mistakes.” Kaito squeezed his shoulder. “I’m here for you, bro.”

“Kaito…”

“I’ll keep supporting you until you’re stronger. We’ll be the best damn team on the whole planet.” Grinning, Kaito leaned back, hands in the air. “And then together we’ll conquer the whole galaxy! How does that sound?”

* * *

_Acceptance_

“Sounds good, but…” Shuichi hung his head. His bangs overcast his eyes. “All except for one thing.”

Kaito stiffened. “One thing?”

“Yeah.” Shuichi raised his head. Smiled. “I want to be your equal. Not your sidekick.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Shuichi gazed out across the courtyard. Trees swayed in the breeze. Bedroom lights from the dormitories glowed in the dark. Stars twinkled over the dormant Hope’s Peak school building. “Listen, Kaito. I don’t want you to walk ahead of me in life, me trailing behind you. I want to walk beside you. Not as your sidekick, but as your partner.” Face red, Shuichi looked down. He rolled some grass blades between his fingers. He mumbled, “I want to you to lean on me so I can support you just as you’ve always supported me. I want to be there for you. You mean so much to me…”

Kaito stared. “I didn’t know you felt that way, man.”

“I do! I have this entire time.” Leaning forward, Shuichi pressed a hand to his chest. “Which is why I want to help you with problems you’re facing, Kaito. Tell me your biggest fears.”

Jaw set, Kaito looked off into the distance. Shuichi held his breath. After a moment, Kaito exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Shuichi. I… I don’t think…”

Getting on his knees, Shuichi leaned forward. Gripped Kaito’s shoulders. “It’s okay if you can’t tell me now. Opening up to others must be your enemy.” Shuichi squeezed Kaito’s shoulders. Shuichi’s gray eyes smoldered. “I swear I’ll grow and become strong enough that you can tell me one day.”

“Shuichi…” Kaito closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face. He murmured, “Sure you’re not stronger than me already?”

“What?”

“N-never mind!” Face beet red, Kaito cleared his throat. “You’re kinda close, Shuichi. An ultimate astronaut needs his space, you know.”

“Ah! S-sorry!” Cheeks burning, Shuichi backpedaled.

Kaito got into the push-ups position. Started exercising. “Let’s get back to training, yeah? I did what? 40 pushups already?”

“No, that’s how much I did! You did ten!”

“Ahaha! Well, didn’t you know? A hero’s pushups count for twice the number, they’re so powerful.”

“I said _ten_! Not twenty!”

Grunting, Kaito started his pushups. “Better hurry up, man, and catch up. You’ll be eating my dust soon. Last one to 100 gets pranked by Kokichi!”

“We’ll see about that…!”

* * *

_Rejection_

“I’ll keep supporting you until you’re stronger. We’ll be the best damn team on the whole planet.” Grinning, Kaito leaned back, hands in the air. “And then together we’ll conquer the whole galaxy! How does that sound?”

Jaw clenched, Shuichi fisted his pants with his hands. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I do! Don’t you believe me?”

Shuichi looked away. “It’s just that we never really talk, Kaito.”

Frowning, Kaito narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean? We do talk. We just had a talk now, a true moment between bros–”

Shuichi threw a hand to the side, shouting, “Yes but it’s all one-sided! You never talk to me about yourself. About your problems.”

“I told you about me growing up with my grandparents, didn’t I? About me conquering the sea and the land–”

Shuichi launched into standing. “That’s just pretend! Just some childhood imaginary adventures you made up or lied about.”

Kaito stood up, yelling, “I wasn’t lying!”

Teeth gritted, Shuichi fisted his hands at his side. “I want to learn more about you. Help you. To support you for once but you never let me in!”

Kaito spread his arms wide. “What? What do you wanna know? I’ll tell you.”

“What are the biggest problems you’re facing right now? Your biggest fears.”

Kaito waved a hand. “Pssht. When you’re a hero like me, there’s nothing you can’t do. I told ya, the impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!”

Shuichi bowed his head. Voice raw he whispered, “You’ve helped me with my fears about being the Ultimate Detective. I trusted you and you helped me.” Shuichi balled his fists so hard, nails bit into his palm. “So can’t you trust me now? Tell me your enemy.”

Kaito gazed at Shuichi, searching. Exhaling, the astronaut scratched the back of his head. “Look, Shuichi. I’m fine. I just want to be someone you look up to.”

Shuichi barked a laugh. “Get over yourself.”

Lips parted, Kaito stared. “S-Shuichi?”

Shuichi turned away. Spoke over his shoulder. “I hope one day you can open up to me. Until then I’m done.”

As Shuichi walked away, he used every ounce of willpower to not wipe his stinging eyes.


	5. Korekiyo's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Korekiyo Shinguji. Written by TheMusingOwl.

“It’s not that I haven’t tried, it’s just...” Pressing his lips together, Shuichi shifted in his seat, “Whenever I look at those books, I feel as though I... don’t quite get it?”

“So, you’re choosing to go with something that is familiar rather than something complex and meaningful?” Korekiyo asked from across the mahogany table.

Shuichi mused about what he was saying before sighing exasperatedly, “I... guess?”

Korekiyo’s eyes turned half-lidded, “I guess it is human nature to act as such.”

Turning his gaze down at the cover of the mystery novel he had selected, Shuichi took the time to rethink Korekiyo’s words. Thumbing at the indents in the cover, he lowered his voice, “Even so... I don’t think my novels are... valueless?”

“I never said they were.”

“A-Ah... really?” Shuichi faltered, Korekiyo’s instant correction catching him off guard. “I sort of got the impression you thought they were... since, y’know... they’re fiction. Kind of the opposite of what you...” He trailed off, Korekiyo’s sudden serious and directed stare making him immediately apprehensive about the words coming out of his mouth. “Study... I mean...”

Korekiyo let out a suppressed sigh. Flipping his book closed, he allowed his right thumb to stay between the pages as to not lose his spot.

During Shuichi’s time at Hope’s Peak Academy, he found that returning to the library was something he did without thinking. He had always been an avid reader, as reading novels was something he enjoyed. Not to mention, it wasn’t a hobby or interest one would typically discourage.

However, the fact that Korekiyo would also be in the library as consistently as he was had always confused him. Korekiyo’s research lab had its own huge collection of books, didn’t it? Surely the contents were also much more suitable towards his interests than the library was. Despite that, Shuichi didn’t mind him being there. In fact, he quite enjoyed the company. Even when silence flooded the room and not much talk was made, having the presence of another individual reading under the lamplight was nice. And when they did make conversation, Shuichi always thought of the time spent speaking as a happy little occurrence.

Whenever the topic of anthropology arose during these talks, the way that Korekiyo’s passion would shine through was fascinating. Not just because the information was interesting, but because throughout the conversation, it felt as though he was able to see a bit more of Korekiyo himself, rather than him as merely the Ultimate Anthropologist of the school. It also helped that Korekiyo never seemed to be bothered whenever Shuichi would have questions, no matter how dumb or ignorant they sounded. In fact, Korekiyo seemed more than happy to divulge what he thought and knew. And this time was no exception.

“That’s a common misconception that people unknowing of anthropology’s reach or lesser anthropologists tend to take as fact,” Korekiyo curtly stated. “As a matter of fact, works of fiction can tell us just as much about human nature as that of non-fictitious works. To call it useless because it is merely a work of fiction would be ignoring the fact it comes from a very real source: the human mind.”

Shuichi gazed down at Korekiyo’s book, which was notably not fiction. “Then why don’t you read any of them?”

Korekiyo’s gaze also trailed back to the book in his hand. “Just because I see the value, that doesn’t mean I don’t have a preference.”

“Oh...” Shuichi’s eyes flickered. “But still... isn’t that ignoring a whole genre?”

“What do you mean?”

Shuichi wasn’t trying to get into a debate with him, but a part of him did want him to acknowledge his thoughts. He was being stubborn and he knew it. But that didn’t stop him from blabbering.

“Like... This one seems like something right up your alley. It has a lot of references to past cultures...” Shuichi flipped the book so the cover was facing outwards. “In this one, for example... it’s about this detective who has been...” Tapping the cover, Shuichi paused before continuing, realizing that what he was about to say might throw Korekiyo off-guard. But he realized he was already too far gone in his explanation, so with a brief press of his lips, Shuichi continued, “well, he’s... a time traveler.”

“...I see.”

Korekiyo gave no apparent signs of surprise or disdain, which only unnerved Shuichi more. Korekiyo, himself, didn’t seem like he was going to say anything more, so Shuichi found himself continuing.

“Um... in this book, I think he goes back in time to solve a case... for the Ainu?”

Much to Shuichi’s relief, he got what he deemed to be a good reaction out of him: a flicker of interest. “Before, during, or after the Meiji Period?”

Shuichi had no idea. He briefly wondered if Korekiyo would be upset by the idea that he didn’t know, so he heedlessly gave out an excuse. “I haven’t gotten that far in the book yet.”

Korekiyo stared outwardly, a thoughtful look now present on his face. He gave a slight nod, “Sounds intriguing enough. I do hold a fair amount of interest in seeing how modern society portrays certain cultures and history.” Briefly flipping his book open to look at the page number he was on, he closed the book once more and rose from his seat. “What is the name of this book? I will find another copy.”

As Korekiyo got up and began to follow the directions coming out from Shuichi’s mouth, Shuichi felt a flutter in his chest. He was happy Korekiyo was taking his book recommendation, but a small part of himself felt apprehensive due to a lingering thought within his mind about how he may not enjoy it. However, as the time between Korekiyo getting up and searching for the book ticked on and on, the thought soon disappeared, only to be replaced by a different concern.

“Is there really not another one?” Shuichi asked.

Korekiyo tapped down the ladder he had been standing on top of. “As far as I am aware, no.” Gazing out at the collection of books around him, he tapped his chin, “Then again, it does make sense that there only be one of each book in this place. Having multiple copies means less space to hold books of different varieties.” He sighed. “Quite a shame, though. I was quite fascinated by what captured you about that series in particular that you would even think to recommend it to me.”

Shuichi felt disappointed by the news. He had gotten so close to introducing something he personally recommended, so it was understandable as to why he was feeling the way he did. “Well,” Shuichi started, “we could read it together?”

The moment Shuichi said it, regret flooded all other thoughts out of his mind. Korekiyo’s immediate wide-eyed look didn’t help.

He wasn’t going to be able to play this off as a joke, was he? He couldn’t declare this to be a lie or a falsehood like Kokichi could. No, it couldn’t be anything else but a serious suggestion. What was he supposed to do?

“We could,” Korekiyo said, taking up a chair next to Shuichi’s. “You don’t mind?”

Shuichi couldn’t help but voice his surprise. “ _You_ don’t mind, either!?”

With Korekiyo now comfortably seated next to him, he waved it off, “I’m quite used to doing this. Though admittedly, it has been a while.”

“Wh... when??”

“A couple of years or so. Sister and I used to do this quite a bit,” Korekiyo explained. “Do you want to flip the pages?”

Unsurprisingly, it only took several minutes of silent reading before Korekiyo was giving commentary about the information the book relayed to the reader. Even though Shuichi enjoyed what Korekiyo was saying, nevertheless, he found himself fidgeting in discomfort now and then. This was a new experience for him, despite how mundane it seemed to Korekiyo, himself. But since they were already doing it, he thought it may be better to attempt to hide his lack of comfort.

Much to his disliking, however, Korekiyo seemed to easily pick up on this. “Are you alright? You seem troubled.”

“What?” Shuichi reacted. A little too fast. _Well, that’s not helping._ He thought to himself. Since his attempt wasn’t doing anything to hide how he was feeling, he figured it might be best to just give an honest answer. “I’m okay, I think I’m just not used to sharing books with other people.”

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. “Did you not ever do this when you were younger?”

Shuichi thought for a moment, “... Maybe with my Uncle or his wife? I don’t know. I have more memories of me reading alone with a dictionary or the internet at hand...”

“I see,” Korekiyo said. “Forgive me for my presumption, then. Since you offered for us to read together, I had naturally assumed this act was commonplace for you as well.”

“Y-yeah...” Saihara gulped. “Sorry... for not being honest about it in the first place...”

“Please do not worry about it,” Korekiyo assured. “If it brings your heart at ease, I was also beginning to have similar feelings the moment you recommended it.” He gestured towards his closed book across the table. “If you so desire, I can go back to reading the book I was reading prior.”

Shuichi perked up at Korekiyo’s earlier comment. Why did that sound so weird? “Similar feelings of... discomfort? Wait, but... I thought this was something you normally did?”

Putting his hand down, Korekiyo leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. “It was, but admittedly, the moment I had agreed, I had immediately thought about what Sister may say about sharing the same recreational activity with someone other than herself.” He pressed his lips together. “I could see her thinking of this in a negative light.”

Shuichi raised his eyebrows. “You sure are concerned about what your sister thinks,” he said. _Maybe it’s due to his respect towards her? She is older than him, right?_

“Well, my heart belongs to Sister and Sister alone,” Korekiyo continued. “I enjoy your company as a companion of mine. But if by chance, feelings go further than that, I have already made the decision that I would distance myself.”

_Huh?_

What was that implication just now? Korekiyo had to know what that implied, right? He was too careful and concise with his words to let that implication slide past him. Did he want Shuichi to realize what he was saying? Or was he overthinking things? He couldn’t be, could he? Korekiyo was now staring at him. The silence he got in return was probably throwing him off.

“So...” Shuichi gulped. “Beyond just a companion... You’ve... thought of it before?”

Shuichi wondered if he had made Korekiyo uncomfortable with his drawn-out silence and hesitant behavior, as Korekiyo didn’t answer right away.

“I have,” Korekiyo replied. “But regardless,” he continued, “my heart is taken.”

Shuichi’s mind was whirling so fast he could barely catch what Korekiyo was saying. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want to be the cause of another awkward pause in the middle of their conversation. But for that, he knew he needed to give a reply. But reply what?

* * *

_Acceptance_

“Ah, I see...” Shuichi could hear his heartbeat ring in his ears. He looked away from Korekiyo. “That’s a shame... I wouldn’t have minded being something more... honestly...” Out of curiosity though, his eyes flickered to glance at Korekiyo’s reaction. 

Shuichi swore he could see the tension creasing his face.

Placing his forearms on the table, Korekiyo averted his gaze, “I... will admit, that is not what I assumed your response was going to be. What I said was more of an admission, but...” His fingers began to absentmindedly fiddle with the bandages on his arm, “...I wasn’t expecting that you, yourself, would be fine with the idea.”

Shuichi closed the book he had been holding open. “You know... you could have stayed quiet about it,” he mused. “I thought your heart belonged to someone else?”

“It does.” Leaning back into his chair, Korekiyo folded his hands together and stared absentmindedly at a nearby lamp. “But knowing you and your career path, I couldn’t help but assume you would discover this eventually.” Korekiyo turned to face Shuichi, the presence of his determination on the subject ever-present, “But regardless of what I may have implied, please know that my stance towards such a thing is still a ‘no.’”

“But why would you even think about it if you’re so dedicated towards someone else...?”

Korekiyo flinched. Unintentionally, from what Shuichi could tell. Averting his eyes, he pushed himself to the edge of his seat, letting one hand fall flat onto the table while the other found its way to the temples of his forehead.

Eyes lowered, Shuichi continued, “You seem a bit torn... Like... you haven’t even thought these things through. You really,” he hesitated, “don’t sound like the you I’ve come to know...” Korekiyo didn’t respond to Shuichi’s comment. Shuichi couldn’t tell if he was at a loss for words or if he was merely thinking of a response back.

“If I am not, I wouldn’t be able to tell.” Saihara perked up at his statement but let him continue to speak, “Understanding and collecting information on past cultures and thus being able to spread such knowledge is my strong suit. Things pertaining to myself on the other hand... I find it to be quite a challenge.”

That seemed like something he had difficulty saying. But that’s why Shuichi was ever the more flattered. He shifted himself so he was closer to the other boy. “Look, Korekiyo... I don’t want to get in the way of this other person in your life.” He put his hand onto Korekiyo’s. “But regardless, my answer will still be the sa—”

Before Shuichi could finish, Korekiyo jerked his hand out of his.

Alarm bells immediately sounded off in Shuichi’s ears. He had overstepped. He scolded himself for allowing himself to do such a thing to his friend. Flushing, Shuichi looked down. He mumbled, “Sorry.”

Sighing, Korekiyo briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them back up again. “The flesh really is weak.” Furrowing his brows harder than ever before, he muttered this quietly. “I understand your intent. It is clear to me. You do seem like the type who... who can wait—”

Immediately his eyes flashed open, an alarmed look distinctly visible. He put a hand to his face, “...I can’t.” Through clenched teeth, he uttered, “It’s... like you said, Shuichi. It feels as though my mind is torn. There is so much conflict going on throughout my mind and body that it’s unbearable. I don’t know what to say or what to even think anymore. I just... don’t.”

Shuichi hung his head. “Korekiyo... Regardless of what’s going on in your head... I just... want you to know I’ll always be there for you. Whether it be as a friend, or even as something more.” Shuichi didn’t know if what he said would help. He couldn’t deny that his curious nature had made their whole exchange somewhat uncomfortable. As though he were trekking on newfound territory and ignored the boundaries he had been warned of. Maybe it was a bad idea. But it was too late to wonder what could have been.

Leaning back in his chair, Korekiyo gave out the smallest of smiles. “That is... Admittedly, one of your strong points. Never forcing people... Allowing yourself to be there as support if necessary.” He turned to him, “It’s a selfless quality I admire from you.”

“I... um...” Shuichi’s cheeks flushed from the compliment. “I’m.... happy you think of me like that?”

Korekiyo found himself chuckling at his awkward response. “Shuichi, thank you,” he said with a smile larger than before.

Shuichi smiled back at him.

Today, he got to see a different side of Korekiyo. Even if he still didn’t know too much about him, Shuichi still hoped he would be able to help him with whatever external issues he may be facing in his life. He wanted to be there for him.

* * *

_Rejection_

“I see...” Shuichi muttered. As much as he appreciated Korekiyo’s honesty towards him, he found himself saddened by it all the same. He already knew how he felt towards Korekiyo, but what was he supposed to say at a time like this? How was he supposed to properly reject him? He didn’t know.

For now, he rationalized that he would change the subject until he came to a proper answer. Korekiyo wouldn’t push him for a direct answer, would he? “Who does your heart belong to?” Shuichi asked.

“Sister... My sister,” Korekiyo answered.

Shuichi tried his hardest to hold back from raising an eyebrow.

Trying to hide his reaction, he pushed his thumb into the pages of the book. “You...” he started, “You mean it... like _that_ , right?”

“Like lovers?” Merely gazing at Shuichi’s face gave Korekiyo the confirmation that that was what he wanted to ask. “Yes, but I would prefer it if you would keep this information to yourself.” He gave Shuichi a meaningful look, “As is evident with how you feel, this love of ours is not well accepted by the people of this current generation.”

“I didn’t—”

“As I said,” Korekiyo interrupted, “It is clear from the look on your face.”

Shuichi’s eyes flickered at his assessment. He really did try to hide it. “I... I can’t say I’m not thrown off, but...” he started. “Um... how long has this been... I mean, how long have you two been together?”

Hesitance flashed through Korekiyo’s eyes. But despite that, he answered. “Three years right now, but in several months, it will be four.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but put together the implications through the lens of a private detective. _Their relationship has been going on for almost four years? Wouldn’t that mean Korekiyo would have been young when they began?_

Though he did want to express his concern, Shuichi chose to put on the air of a professional in his field. “I don't think I'm... the type of person that can help you with your problems... A therapist would probably be... but I do appreciate how open you are around me, Korekiyo.” Shuichi winced at how forced his reply sounded.

Korekiyo seemed bothered by his comments but chose to disregard them. “I’m not as open as I could be,” he started. “There are many things I do not tell people about.”

 _I can imagine._ Just based on the brief conversation, Shuichi suspected that Korekiyo was keeping much more a secret than he could possibly imagine. Korekiyo wasn’t a client he was supposed to be looking into, but despite this Shuichi thought it was good he was opening up more around him. After all, if it is a serious situation like Shuichi suspected it was...

Shuichi cursed the lack of an Ultimate Clinical Psychologist at the school. He knew he couldn’t do much. But regardless... “Even if you don’t... I still value our friendship.” Shuichi stressed. “I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I do as well,” Korekiyo replied. Even though Korekiyo’s cheeks had risen from a smile, Shuichi found himself feeling as though his expression seemed a bit sad.

He couldn’t return his feelings in a romantic sense, but Shuichi still wanted to be there for Korekiyo. As they shifted gears and continued to read, Shuichi wondered how he might be able to help him in the future.

After all, he was still his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 👋 Least confident writer, here! I didn't do a lot of chapters due to my obligations and responsibilities in real life, but I hope you've enjoyed what I have written so far! I gave it my all!!


	6. Kiibo's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Kiibo. Written by Jzmrpt1

Someone bursts through the door suddenly, startling him.

“Shuichi!”

“A-Ah! Kiibo? What’s wrong?!” 

“Kokichi, h-he...he...he's bullying me!”

“Oh...you had me worried, Kiibo. I thought it was something important…”

“This _is_ something important! Are you implying that as long as it’s a robot related problem, it’s not important to you? That’s roboph-”

“That’s not it! I just thought, you were hurt or something…” He sighs and changes the subject. “A-Anyways, what did he say?”

“He told me that everyone is just pretending to be my friend and that no one truly likes me because I’m a robot. He also said I should be embarrassed that I’m just a poor imitation of life and that I’ll never pass for a human. I should be ashamed by the sole fact that I even exist…”

That sounds just like Kokichi, saying harsh things and going too far.

“Don’t listen to him, there’s no real weight behind his words. He just likes to say whatever he thinks will get a reaction out of people. It’s true that you’re very different from us, but you shouldn’t be ashamed of that because you’re amazing Kiibo!” 

“You think so? I-I mean, of course that’s true! I’m not just an average robot, after all! There are many things I can do that other common machineries cannot.”

“Of course.” He smiles. “So don’t think of yourself as ordinary.”

“Shuichi…” He looks at him with a blank face. “You’re very understanding.”

“Ah, you think so? I was just saying what I thought...” He scratches the back of his head with a smile.

“...Shuichi, may I ask you for a favor?”

“Favor? Are you sure you want to ask... _me_ _?"_

“It might sound unusual but...you may be the only one I can turn to. No...in fact, you are definitely the only one I can talk to about this matter.”

“Um...if you’re sure, then okay. What’s wrong?”

“...I would like for us to form a romantic bond together.”

“A-A romantic bond?! Kiibo, what do you mean?”

“As you may know, it’s my personal goal to study human emotions; I have a basic understanding of most by this point in time and I know which person I should go to for help with specific emotions.”

“I see. So to study certain emotions, you just hang out with different people?”

“Correct. For example, I have learned to associate Kaede with positivity, Kaito for determination, Gonta with kindness, et cetera.”

He wondered what emotion Kiibo associated with him…?

“But something I have not been able to fully comprehend yet, is the concept of love.” Kiibo continues. “Love is something everyone feels, even children and animals...yet I have found that everyone experiences it in different ways.”

“And you want to experience love as well?”

“As a robot lifeform, I have a desire for greater understanding involving humans; one of my main purposes is to learn and adapt.”

“So basically, you want us to act as if we’re in love, in an attempt to get you to feel and experience love firsthand?”

“We cannot merely pretend, Shuichi! I am asking if you will date me so that we may develop a deeper bond that will allow me to experience love.”

“I...I guess I understand...but what I _don’t_ get is...why _me_ ? Shouldn’t you wait to feel love for someone _before_ asking them for a relationship?”

“Oh! Actually, according to Kaede...love typically makes a person feel warm, happy and it makes you want to spend time with the person you feel this way with. I have noticed that we have been spending more time together and occasionally I tend to feel warmth in my chest…”

“And you think that feeling is love…?”

“I’m uncertain, but according to the information I have gathered along with my personal opinion, I would think so. Or maybe it’s the beginning of it, at the very least. Humans talk about how love is such an amazing feeling; will you agree to start a relationship with me, Shuichi?”

* * *

_Acceptance_

Shuichi smiles, chuckles even.

“W-What is so humorous about what I asked?”

“It’s just funny...that you’d be the one to ask first…”

“Huh? Sorry Shuichi, I’m afraid I do not understand…”

“I want a relationship with you too, Kiibo. I also...have feelings for you.”

“Really?! You’ve had romantic feelings for me this entire time?”

“I’ve had them for a while now; but I was hesitant to say anything.”

Kiibo hesitates.

“...This isn’t one of those ‘pranks’ that Kokichi is always pulling, is it?”

“No, of course not! Everything I said is the truth. I really admire your dedication to following your dreams. Your desire to stick to your goals no matter what-even when Kokichi says harsh things to you-I know it’s not easy, but you never give up. That’s what drew me to you in the first place. Then we started spending more time together...even if you were just trying to learn from me, I was having a lot of fun.”

“I enjoyed our time together as well! But I should apologize...I should have noticed! I must be an awful friend for not realizing how you felt towards me.”

“It’s fine, Kiibo. It’s my fault for not saying anything sooner. I’ve tried before...but I’d always get nervous and change my mind because I thought...well, you’d reject and laugh at me for developing feelings for an AI.”

“Hm...I see. You do not have to be hesitant when it comes to communicating with me anymore. After all, we’re friends.”

“Then, I’d be happy to start a relationship with you, I want to help you experience as many emotions as possible.”

“O-Oh...I’m starting to feel that warm feeling in my chestplate again…”

“I wonder…” Shuichi holds Kiibo’s hand in his own. 

“W-What are you doing? Are you trying to cause a malfunction in me?!”

“Just as I thought, your hand is quite warm.”

“It is?!”

“Are you feeling anything right now?”

Kiibo looks away and blushes, something Shuichi didn’t even know was possible. 

“Interesting. I might be able…to learn a lot more from you than I thought. I hope you will not mind spending so much time together in the future."

Shuichi grins.

"I look forward to it." 

* * *

_Rejection_

"...Kiibo, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to help you…"

"What do you mean? Oh! Is it because you are embarrassed? Or perhaps you are worried about your own inexperience with romantic relationships?"

"N-No, it's not that. I just don't think it's a good idea to force myself into a relationship with you. It wouldn't be honest if neither of us had any feelings for each other." 

"Eh? But Shuichi, I _do_ feel something for you! That warm feeling proves it!"

"But that could be anything. You could just be overheating or something..."

“While I admit it could be my inner workings overheating, I strongly believe it’s directly tied in with my sentiments, since it usually happens when I’m around you.”

“How can you be so sure that’s what it is when you just said you’ve never experienced it before?” 

“I...I wanted to confirm that’s what I’m feeling-”

“Sorry, it just doesn’t make any sense to me. I can’t imagine that you’d grasp the concept of love.”

“...You...I am to understand that you don't think I can experience love the way it is meant to be?"

“Kiibo, I’m not sure if you can experience _any_ emotion. You’re definitely amazing, I’ve never seen anything like you, but I don't think...something that's created from materials can truly feel emotions.”

Kiibo frowns.

“Surely, you cannot mean that Shuichi! I thought we were friends!”

“W-We _are_ friends! I’m just being hones-”

“Clearly we are _not_ friends, because from my understanding, if you were my friend you would never say something so hurtful!”

“Kiibo, I still want to be your friend, I just don’t think we should fake a relationship. I-I’m sorry for what I said about not being able to feel emot-”

“I’m equipped with a learning AI that grows from experience, I will be more cautious choosing my friends going forward; I won’t make the same mistake twice!” He faces away from Shuichi. “It is foolish to believe I do not have feelings. In fact, I’m feeling something right now...I believe it is called _betrayal._ ” 

Shuichi watches as Kiibo walks away from not only him but their friendship.


	7. Tsumugi's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Tsumugi Shirogane. Written by Animercom

Shuichi and Tsumugi sat on a couch in the AV room. Bookshelves with every type of movie imaginable flanked the room. Shuichi breathed in the smell of wet moss coating the basement floor. On the projector in front of them was one of Tsumugi’s favorite anime.

Onscreen, a quiet, mousy girl approached a boy behind school. “I-I like you. Will you go out with me?”

The boy blushed. Pulling on his collar, he looked away. “A-actually I’ve wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend for the longest time.”

Squealing, Tsumugi clasped her hands. “Ahh, they finally got together!”

Shuichi noted, “It only took them an entire season.”

“That’s okay. The entire next season focuses on them as a couple! And then in episode 3, there’s this really cute scene – Ah, sorry. You’re probably not into these kinds of cheesy romance shows, right? You’re a man after all. After watching this classic, we can watch My Hero Academia.”

Shuichi’s brows furrowed. “Isn’t that the superhero show?”

Clapping her hands, Tsumugi bounced on the couch. “Yes, yes, I love it! Roughly 80% of the world’s population has a superpower of some kind. If I had a superpower, I would like to have thread coming out of my fingers. It’s plain annoying when you run out! Oh, Oh!” Tsumugi leaned in close to Shuichi, their faces only a few inches apart. Her whole face glowed. “What kind of superpower would you want, Shuichi?”

Shuichi looked away. “I don’t really want a superpower. There’s nothing I’m all that passionate about. For me being a detective is more of a hobby and even then it means taking money to expose people’s secrets; it’s the worst. Besides, I’m not really cut out to be a hero.”

“Now that’s just plain not true!” Tsumugi squeezed Shuichi’s hand. “You’re quiet and reserved like me, but with a bit of pushing, I know you could be a hero, Shuichi!”

“You really think so?”

“Uh huh! I just know these things, trust me.” Giggling, Tsumugi held Shuichi’s arm. Leaned against his shoulder.

Shuichi’s face flushed. But he didn’t pull away. Face burning, he watched the romance anime on the projector. The anime showed a montage of the couple on a date. Eating dessert at a café. Going shopping. Watching a movie together and singing karaoke.

Tsumugi lifted her head off of Shuichi’s shoulder. She continued to gaze at the projector, her smile replaced with a flat affect.

Shuichi frowned. _What’s wrong? She was happy a moment ago. What changed…?_

* * *

“Hold still now,” instructed Tsumugi. She stretched out a measuring tape from Shuichi’s shoulder to his wrist. Humming, Tsumugi bustled around him, noting his measurements. As she worked, Shuichi scanned the lab. A large empty stage before him, a gothic set to the side and a mock bar on the other. Cameras, lights, and black photography umbrellas surrounded the sets.

Tsumugi giggled. “To think that the first cosplay outfit I’ll be making for you is Kanata the White, the first cosplay I ever made!”

“I remember liking the show as a kid.” Shuichi’s face warmed. “Although I admit I’m a little embarrassed to cosplay but I’m excited too. This probably won’t be my only cosplay either. You’re probably going to make me wear a lot, huh?”

Tsumugi lowered the measuring tape. She gazed off in the distance, her blank poker face returning.

Shuichi frowned. “What’s the matter? I thought making the Kanata cosplay would be fun. That you’d be all excited like you were when you were telling me your best cosplay convention stories. What’s wrong, Tsumugi?”

“You’re right. I do want to make a lot of outfits for you. But therein lies the problem.” Tsumugi exhaled. “Ahhh… I feel like I’m about to make an important decision in a visual novel.”

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, Tsumugi sat down on a nearby step ladder. She set the measuring tape down beside her. “When you’re drawn into the cosplay world, when you start to obsess or hyper fixate on an anime, manga, or video game, it’s hard to go back. Suddenly you relate everything in your life to your favorite anime or game. A hit song. Offhand things people say you think sound like something a character would say. I mean, I make references at a drop of a hat.” Tsumugi gazed out across the lab. Mannequins with cosplay outfits and wheeled racks of clothes were spread across the room. An endless amount of clothes. “It becomes your life.”

Head bowed, Tsumugi wrung her hands in her lap. “The couple in that anime we just watched went on normal dates. But if I was asked on a date, I would like to go to cafes hosting events for video games. Shop for merch. Watch anime movies premieres. And at karaoke I’d want to sing anime openings and endings.” Smiling wide, Tsumugi pressed a hand to her chest. “That would be paradise! That’s the kind of date I’d want you to take me on, Shuichi!”

Face flushing, Shuichi stepped back. “D-dates? Have me take you on?”

Tsumugi leapt off the step ladder. Smiling, she grabbed Shuichi’s hand and swung it between them. “I like you, Shuichi! I’m too plain of a person without my cosplay, so if we date, you have to be passionate about cosplay and anime!”

* * *

_Acceptance_

Scratching the back of his head, Shuichi gazed at the floor. “I mean, I am embarrassed about cosplaying. Dressing up in things I would never wear otherwise and strangers taking photos of me…”

Frowning, Tsumugi loosened her grip on Shuichi’s hand.

Shuichi met Tsumugi’s eyes and smiled. “But I do love anime and manga. I may not be as hyper fixated on them as you are, but I still love them. And I don’t mind all of your references. In fact, I find them funny.”

“R-really? You mean it? Most people find it annoying.”

“I mean it.” Shuichi held Tsumugi’s other hand. His steely gray eyes stared into hers. “And don’t you say that you’re not interesting, Tsumugi. Being a detective is just my hobby; I’m generally too shy to even talk to people about it. But you’re so bravely unashamed about it. I really admire that. I wish I could be that true to myself as you are.”

Tsumugi blushed to her roots. “O-oh dear… is this what all my favorite heroines feel like when the Shonen protagonist compliments them?”

“Ahaha. I don’t know, but I do want to say this. Maybe I can catch some of your self-confidence. But for now, please bear with me if I’m still a bit hesitant and embarrassed about cosplay.”

Tsumugi tilted her head to the side, laughing. “I’ll do my best to not to be overbearing, but if I am, you just let me know.”

Shuichi nodded. Squeezed her hands. “But I would love to take you to a con as a date. And I’ll be wearing the Kanata the White cosplay you’ll make me.”

“Kyaaaa!” squealed Tsumugi as she seized Shuichi in a bear hug. “This is just the beginning. We’re going to go to a thousand and one cons together!” After withdrawing, Tsumugi tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. “To think I’ve played so many visual novels and watched romantic shoujo anime and now it’s happening to me in real life…”

Shuichi chuckled. “Let’s make that fiction a reality.”

“Yes. Let’s.” Smiling, Tsumugi pressed her lips to his.

* * *

_Rejection_

“I like you, Shuichi! I’m too plain of a person without my cosplay, so if we date, you have to be passionate about cosplay and anime!”

Humming, Shuichi held his chin. “You said that hyper fixating on anime and games becomes your life, but it really can’t, right? At some point it’s got to stop.”

“H-huh?” Tsumugi stepped back, withdrawing her hand from Shuichi’s. “What do you mean?”

“Well, obsessing over an anime is just a hobby. As you get older, you got to put that hobby aside to work and put food on the table. Incredibly talented people like you can make it a career, but most can’t and certainly I'm not able to.”

Lips parted, Tsumugi stared. “You…”

In place of pulling down his hat, Shuichi tugged at his bags. “Not to mention, being that hardcore means alienating yourself from those who aren’t into anime or manga or even casual fans.”

Tsumugi threw her hand to the side. “Who cares about normies?!”

“Look, Tsumugi. You’re going to have to learn how to get along with other people. Writing other people off is needlessly judgmental and discriminatory. You have to learn to push aside your obsession to function in society.”

Tsumugi balled her fists. “So I’m a dysfunctional, obsessive freak, is that it?”

“W-well–”

Head bowed, Tsumugi balled her skirt in her fists. She spoke in a low voice. “Normies don’t understand. It’s more than a hobby. It’s a way of life. And that life is way better than this boring, plain reality.” She lifted her head. Shuichi gasped; Tsumugi’s eyes had become as blank and emotionless as a doll. “Fiction can even shape reality. Change your entire perception on what is real or not.”

Tsumugi whirled around. Snatched the measuring tape off the step ladder. “If you’re not willing throw your whole heart into anime, then there’s no point in us dating.” Jaw clenched, Tsumugi kneeled down to resume measuring Shuichi’s leg length. “I’ll make the Kanata the White cosplay like I promised you, but then never again.”

Shuichi winced. _Damn this is awkward. I’m sorry, Tsumugi… We’re just too different._


	8. Angie's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Angie's Confession! Written by kirastrations ~

Ten minutes after noon, Shuichi leaves the cafeteria early to take a walk around the courtyard. The air is warm, like it always is, and the sun smiles down upon the Ultimate Academy in tunnels of soft yellow light. The feather-light breeze tactfully rustles the bushes, the trees, and Shuichi’s hair, as he moves to a shadier spot beneath the shadow of the patio, the patio where he sometimes works out with Kaito and Maki.

Exhaling, Shuichi sits, and revels in the quiet of the afternoon air. But no sooner does he get comfortable on the bench, a shout pierces the air and snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Get the fuck off me, you flat-chested cockroach!”

Shuichi swivels round. Miu Iruma is booking it up the pathway, with Angie Yonaga hot on her trail, waving what looks to be a syringe.

“But Miu!” Angie shouts. “It’s for Atua!”

“I don’t care if it’s for the fucking pope! You’re not sticking that thing in me!”

Shuichi jumps to his feet. “Hey, hey! Hold on!”

Miu races up the ramp and takes cover behind Shuichi. “Save me, Pooichi… she wants to steal all my blood for her kooky-ass imaginary god!”

Angie’s pout grows deeper as she dances over to the pair. “Atua isn’t imaginary! He’s in Angie’s head!”

“Isn’t that what imaginary means… never mind.” Half smiling, Shuichi glances over his shoulder at Miu. “Angie, you can’t just assume everyone’s going to be willing to donate blood to your, um, Atua.”

Angie tilts her head. “Whaaaaat? Why not?”

“Well,” Shuichi starts. “Some people, like Kaede, might be anaemic and unable to handle losing blood. Others…” His eyes slide back to Miu. “Just… don’t want their blood taken, perhaps?”

“Y-yeah!” Miu barks. “What he said!”

Angie begrudgingly slots the syringe back into her utility belt. “Awww… if Miu didn’t wanna give a donation, she shoulda just said so…”

“Should have just… hah?!” Miu shrieks. “You didn’t let me say no back there, you lyin’ little—!"

“Hey!” Without a second thought, Shuichi moved to stand between the pair. “Miu! There’s no need to shout.”

“Hnnnnngh,” Miu whines, her eyes pooling with moisture. “Wh-why are you t-taking  _ her _ side?”

Shuichi’s face hardens. “I’m not.” He glances back to Angie, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. “But I’m sure Angie didn’t mean any harm. Maybe she misunderstood you? Japanese isn’t her first language, after all.”

“Tch,” Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Miu wrings herself out of Shuichi’s grasp. “Makin’ excuses for her, I see how it is,” she scoffs. “Be a simp, Simphara. See if I care. I’m going back to my lab.” She shoots Angie a scornful look and snarls, “Follow me again and I won’t go so easy on you next time!”

Shuichi and Angie watch, the latter with a smile frozen on her lips as Miu storms off back down the ramp towards her lab. The moment Miu is out of earshot, Shuichi feels a pair of slim, tanned arms snake themselves around his waist.

“A-Angie…!?”

From behind him, Angie smirks. “Nyahahaha! Shuichi saved Angie’s life!”

“Saved your life?” Shuichi titters. “That’s a little overdramatic…”

“Angie doesn’t think so!” Angie bats her eyelashes. “Angie was just obeying Atua’s wishes…”

“I see...”

“Ah, perhaps Shuichi wants to donate in Miu’s place?”

“M-maybe later…”

“Okay! Atua is a patient god; He can wait!” Blinking, Angie tilts her head. “What were you doing anyway, Shuichi? Sitting here all alone.”

“Oh,” says Shuichi. “I was—”

“Ah! Don’t tell Angie! You were praying to Atua?”

“No, I wasn’t. I was just taking some time to myself.” Shuichi thinks for a moment. “Meditating in a way, I guess?”

Angie puffs out her cheeks. “Aw, that’s a shame. Well, meditating is also pretty nice, Angie supposes.”

“Yeah,” says Shuichi. “It’s very peaceful.”

“Mhmm, mhmm!”

As awkward silence falls between the two, Angie’s eyes flutter closed. She hums as the silk-fine breeze pulls fronds of her hair into thin, silver wisps. For a moment, Shuichi thinks, she looks almost angelic as the rays of pale-yellow light make her sun-kissed skin sparkle.

“Can Angie meditate with Shuichi?” Angie finally asks, opening her eyes and turning to him.

Shuichi blinks. “O-oh, um. Sure, I guess?” He resumes his place on the bench and gestures for Angie to do the same. “The weather is always so nice out here, isn’t it?”

“Indeed, indeed it is!” Angie plonks herself down beside him. “But the weather back on Angie’s island is much, much, muuuuuuuuch warmer!” She flashes him her brightest grin. “Atua says Shuichi would like it there, but that you would have to remove some of your clothing, otherwise you would melt into a puddle!”

“It’s  _ that _ hot?” Shuichi clicks his tongue. “Then again, if it’s a tropical island I’m not too surprised.”

Angie nods. “Mhmm! But don’t worry, Angie will request that her people make you the finest of clothing for you when you come back to Angie’s island with her!”

Shuichi flushes. “There’s… really no need for that.”

“Whaaaat?” says Angie. “But Angie doesn’t mind, neither does Atua!” She grins. “When Shuichi becomes Angie’s husband, the whole island will be falling at your feet!”

“Husband…” Shuichi mutters. “You… you were serious about that?”

Angie blinks. “Huh? Of course Angie was being serious.” She leans in closer. “Shuichi was able to look at Angie’s paintings without fainting, that makes you the chosen one, and fit to be Angie’s husband!” Smiling wide, she boops Shuichi on the nose with her finger. “And Angie’s already told you that you were her first time. Don’t tell her you’ve forgotten?”

“No, I haven’t. But that was just me scolding you,” Shuichi points out. “Is that really a good way to decide who you’re going to marry?”

“It’s not how Angie decides,” says Angie. “It’s how Atua decides. Isn’t that great?”

“So then, Atua is the one forcing you to make a choice?”

Angie opens her mouth, but promptly closes it again.

“Angie?”

“Atua isn’t forcing Angie to do anything…”

“Hmm?”

Angie averts her gaze. “The truth is, Angie really does wanna be with Shuichi forever.”

Colour rushes to Shuichi’s cheeks. “You… you do?”

“Mhmm!”

Shuichi bites his lip. “So then, all those jokes you were making about you wanting to marry me… weren’t jokes at all?”

“Yup! Angie was being serious.” Beneath her bangs, Angie eyes flash. “Deathly serious.”

A chill shoots up Shuichi’s back like electricity. “Well, l-like I said before, isn’t it kind of early to be thinking about this kind of thing?” He looks elsewhere, anywhere but at Angie. “I mean, we’re still teenagers and all…”

“It’s okay, Atua doesn’t judge,” Angie assures him.

“That’s not what I meant—”

“So, Shuichi?” Tilting her head, Angie bats her eyelashes. “Angie’s asking you for real this time. Will you be Angie’s husband and stay with her forever?”

* * *

_Acceptance_

Shuichi sighs. “I… I really can’t think about marriage just yet, Angie. But…”

“But…?”

Shuichi lifts his head and smiles. “But I do want to spend more time with you, Angie.”

Angie blinks. “Do you really…?”

Shuichi nods. “Of course. I want to learn more about your island, and I want to learn more about Atua. But most of all, I want to learn about you, Angie. There’s still so much I don’t know.”

Angie tilts her head. “Shuichi wants to learn more about Angie? Not Atua…?”

“Well,” says Shuichi. “I don’t really know Atua, y’know? Not like I know  _ you _ , anyway…”

There’s a moment of silence, save for the buzzing of crickets hidden in the grass, before Angie explodes into a fit of giggles. “Nyahahaha! Shuichi is so funny!”

Shuichi’s mouth falls open. “H-huh? What did I say?”

Winking, Angie prods a finger into Shuichi’s shoulder. “You’re so silly, Shuichi! What matters most is Atua’s opinion, Shuichi. Angie is second to Atua, remember?”

Shuichi closes his eyes. “Maybe to you. But that’s not what matters to me.” He meets Angie’s gaze. “What matters to me is you, Angie.”

“Oh?” says Angie. “But Atua—”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?” Shuichi goes on. “That you specifically wanted me to be your husband. You say Atua isn’t forcing you, but he never really said anything, did he?” Smiling, he reaches for Angie’s hand. “You asked me to be your husband of your own free will, and  _ that’s _ what I’d like to see more of. The real Angie Yonaga, the one who isn’t controlled by Atua.”

The breeze rustles the vegetation around the patio. An automated Exisal rumbles in the distance.

Angie stares at Shuichi with wide eyes. “Sh-Shuichi…”

“Ah, did I say something wrong?”

“N-no, but…”

“But…?”

Angie’s hands fly up to her cheeks. “Angie is just feeling very embarrassed right now!”

“Oh,” Shuichi flushes. “S-sorry about that.”

“Why are you apologising? Angie isn’t upset.” Smiling bashfully, Angie squeezes Shuichi’s hand. “Angie is just… happy.”

Shuichi chuckles. “Heheh, see? That’s the kind of Angie I want to see more often. The  _ real  _ Angie.” He hesitates. “So, ah, the marriage can wait until we get to know each other more, perhaps?”

Angie pouts. “Hmmmmmm……”

“I promise you,” Shuichi assures her. “A wedding where both parties have spent a lot of time together and are comfortable around each other would be far more meaningful than us marrying right off the bat, does that make sense?”

Angie quietly mulls his words over. “Angie… supposes she’s okay with that.” Her reddened face lights up. “And of course Atua says that’s okay, too! He says He’ll watch over us forever and ever amen!”

With a sigh, Shuichi shakes his head and smiles back. “I’m glad to hear it. So, about that meditating—?”

Angie holds out a hand. “Angie will meditate with Shuichi later. First…”

“Y-yes?” asks Shuichi.

Angie’s grin widens. “Angie is curious about Shuichi’s story!”

“My… story?”

“Yes! If Shuichi would like to know Angie’s past, she wants to hear Shuichi’s too!”

“Oh. I see.” Shuichi fails to suppress a sly smile. “So that’s what Angie wants, right?”

Angie winks. “Atua went to bed, because He is angry that Miu rejected Him.”

Leaning back on the bench, Shuichi exhales, and looks to the solid blue sky. “I suppose a little story wouldn’t hurt…”

Scooting closer, Angie intertwines her fingers with Shuichi’s. “Angie’s all ears.”

The air is warm, like it always is, and the sun smiles down on them both in tunnels of soft yellow light. The feather-light breeze tactfully rustles the bushes, the trees, and Shuichi’s hair as he starts telling Angie of his past, his present, all the while looking forward to his future with the Ultimate Artist.

* * *

_Rejection_

Sighing, Shuichi grits his teeth. “I… I really can’t think about marriage yet, Angie.”

“Ah, but you have no choice in the matter, Shuichi!” Jumping up from the bench, Angie twirls round, her parka flying out around her. “Did you not hear what Atua said?”

“I-I did,” Shuichi starts, shifting on the bench. “But that still doesn’t mean I—”

“Great!” Angie grabs Shuichi’s hands in her own. “Then, the moment we get out of here, Angie will begin the preparations!”

Sighing, Shuichi closes his eyes. “Angie, please let me talk for a second—”

“First, she’ll need to ask Atua what colour her wedding dress should be, then, she’ll hafta ask her people back home to prepare for our divine return to the island, and then—”

“ANGIE!” Shuichi shouts, wringing himself out of Angie’s grasp. “Please, let me speak for once.” He takes a deep breath. “Does my opinion in this not even matter to you? Have you thought about what  _ I _ want?”

Angie blinks at him. “What… Shuichi wants?”

“This entire time, no, the  _ entire _ time we’ve been talking it’s been all about what Atua wants, and what  _ you  _ want.” Shuichi grits his teeth. “You haven’t once asked me what I think about any of this.”

“But Shuichi,” Angie starts. “Angie asked you earlier—”

“Yes,” says Shuichi. “You did ask me earlier, and immediately afterwards, you told me I have no choice in the matter.” His face hardens. “Relationships are a two-way street, Angie.”

“But… but there are two ways in this!” Angie argues back. “There’s Angie’s way, and Atua’s—”

“I don’t  _ care _ about Atua!” Shuichi snaps. 

Silence falls upon the courtyard. For a moment, time seems to stop, and everything goes grey, as nothing but Shuichi’s voice echoes in the air.

Shuichi takes a deep breath. “All I care about is you, Angie, but clearly, you don’t feel the same way, if Atua has a bigger say in our relationship than _ I _ do.”

Angie goes quiet. Her head sinks into her chest, and her bangs cast a dark shadow over her eyes.

Shuichi takes a step forward, and for a moment he swears he sees a tear glisten in Angie’s shadowed eye.

“A-Angie—?”

“So, Atua is a hindrance, is what you’re saying?”

Shuichi’s eyebrows fly into his hair. “What? I-I never said that, just your constant insistence on him deciding everything isn’t—”

Angie lifts her head, and her eyes flash. “Then Angie’s the problem?”

“Wh-what? No!” Shuichi sighs. “Angie, I just wish you’d let me explain myself. Give my opinion, y’know?” His eyes narrow. “Things will never work out between us if you never allow me to—”

“Angie doesn’t wanna hear it.”

Shuichi blinks. “Huh?”

Angie leaps off the bench and twirls on her heels. “Sorry Shuichi! Angie’s just remembered she’s gotta be somewhere, so she’s gotta zoom!” She dismisses him with a wave. “Bye-nara!”

“Angie, wait!” Shuichi reaches out a hand, but Angie runs the opposite way, up the pathway and into the school.

As the doors bang closed behind her, Shuichi’s left alone in the courtyard. 

The air is warm, like it always is, and the sun smiles down on him in tunnels of soft yellow light. The feather-light breeze tactfully rustles the bushes, the trees, and Shuichi’s hair as he slumps back down into his place on the bench, alone.

“So much for meditating, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡


	9. Ryoma's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Ryoma Hoshi. Written by Jzmrpt1

Shuichi leans against a wall, catching his breath.

“You’re really amazing, Ryoma. Ah, but I guess that’s to be expected of an Ultimate. We’ve been playing for a long time and I still haven’t gotten any better.”

“That’s not true.” Ryoma says, calmly. “You’re slowly improving.”

“O-Oh, you think so? If  _ you’re  _ saying it then it must be true…”

“What are you getting all flustered for? Can’t take compliments?”

“It just means a lot coming from a tennis pro. It’s hard, but at least it’s fun.”

“...You’ve been coming to see me a lot lately.”

“Huh? Well we have our tennis practice, so…”

“But that was your idea too.”

He was right. Despite agreeing to train Shuichi, Ryoma said he’d only train him for a week. Today was already the last day.

“Why did you suddenly start insisting on seeing me so often?” Ryoma continues. “Even going as far as suggesting training…”

“We’re friends, right?”

“We were already friends before we started playing tennis.”

“T-That’s true…”

“You’re a detective. You must have wanted to know about how I took down the mafia, right? That seems to be what most people care about.”

Shuichi looks away, seemingly lost in thought. After a moment of silence passes, Ryoma sighs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you the impression that you were a bother. I do enjoy our matches; I should’ve been clearer on that.”

“No… _ I’m _ sorry.”

“…Why? You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Even though we were friends before this…I knew basically nothing about you. It was wrong of me to call you my friend when I wasn’t even making an effort to know you better.  _ That’s  _ why I wanted to start playing tennis.”

“I see…”

Shuichi walks over to where he had two cold water bottles waiting for them; he hands one to Ryoma, but he doesn’t notice him.

“Ryoma? Is there something wrong?”

“...Even when I was trying to push you away from me, you kept coming back. I told you I didn’t want to talk about my past, I even told you I didn’t want to play tennis anymore. That was pretty uncool of me.”

“No, it’s okay! I shouldn’t have pressured you into opening up to me…”

“You didn’t. But...” Ryoma tugs at his hat, mumbling. “I’m glad you did.”

“Huh? I didn’t quite hear you…”

“It would be lame to back out now I guess…”

“Back out?” Shuichi asks, still confused.

“After I lost everyone dear to me, I threw my life away. There was no reason for me to live, so I was fine with slowly rotting away. But sometimes even  _ I  _ want to feel happy. I was searching for something, or even someone, who would give me a reason to be happy. Once I know I’ve got something important to me, I’ll have a reason to live. That’s what I kept telling myself at least; but after  _ her _ …I stopped believing in such a fragile thing like love. I thought it was a joke. Actually, you remind me a lot of her; refusing to give up on me for whatever reason, wanting to know more about me, wanting to help me. I think…thanks to you…I was able to grab a faint shred of hope.”

“I’m glad to hear that. That’s what friends are for, after all.” He says with a smile.

Ryoma tugs at his hat and looks away.

“Don’t you get it? You’ve become someone…important to me. In the same way  _ she _ was important to me. I didn’t ever think I’d feel this way for anyone else but I guess that was just one of the many things I was wrong about.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened with realization.

* * *

_ Acceptance _

“O-Oh” Shuichi hesitates. “I see…”

For a while, neither of them say anything. Ryoma shoves his hands inside of his pockets.

“What am I saying? Just forget I said any-”

“You’re important to me too, Ryoma.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve always admired you, Ryoma. I used to watch your matches from home and root for you. I love your passion…and your desire to want to change for the better. I’m happy I got the chance to meet and become someone special to you.”

Ryoma looks at his face and it seems to click for him as well.

“Hmph, I never would’ve guessed you felt the same way. I guess I still got a ways to go if I ended up getting you involved with someone like me.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“People who care for me don’t usually stick around for long. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.”

“Ryoma.” Shuichi says with a sudden seriousness in his voice. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“…Nothing good will come from making me happy, you know.”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad, whatever comes our way we can face together. I’m not going to leave you, or give up on you…I-uh…I-I care about you…a lot.”

“How can you say embarrassing things like that so easily with a straight face? Is it because you’re a detective? Just hearing you is making me embarrassed.”

Shuichi laughs nervously.

“Ah…sorry; I guess that was kind of cheesy. But it’s how I really feel. I want to stay by your side.”

“I can’t guarantee our happiness in the future.”

“It’s true we don’t know what will happen in the future, but I’m happy now, with you.”

“…You just might be an even bigger idiot than me. But…if that’s your choice then I doubt I’d be able to change your mind. I’ll try my best to make sure you won’t regret it.”

Shuichi nods happily, a pink blush across his face.

“If it’s alright with you…I’d like to continue our training. I know I’ll never be as good as you, but I’ll work hard until I’m able to return the ball so we can have an actual match!”

“You really want to have a match that badly, huh? Well, I wouldn’t mind continuing where we left off.”

“R-Really?! Thank goodness.”

Shuichi hands him the water once more; Ryoma looks at him for a moment before taking it.

“I wonder if she’s watching us. I wonder if she's smiling.”

“I think she’d be happy as long as you’re happy.”

“…I’m still not good with expressing my emotions, sorry if I can’t show how happy I am…but I really am grateful.”

Shuichi looks at Ryoma’s smile, wondering if he was aware that he was even smiling at all.

“No, I can tell you’re happy.” Shuichi smiles as well. “And I am too.”

* * *

_ Rejection _

“Don’t you get it? You’ve become someone…important to me…in the same way  _ she _ was important to me. I didn’t ever think I’d feel this way for anyone else but I guess that was just one of the many things I was wrong about.”

“O-Oh”

Shuichi looks away and plays with his fingers, trying to think of something to say. The silence is unnerving. 

“…What am I saying?” Ryoma sighs. “It’s not like me to get emotional like this.”

“I understand what you’re saying…but I can’t accept your feelings. I just...don’t feel the same way.”

“I see…”

“And wouldn’t it be dangerous? After everything that happened with the mafia? Even if we were to be together, I think I’d be scared for my life.”

“…Like a true detective, you’re very honest. Can’t say that I blame you, though. I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“B-But don’t give up, I think it’s possible for you to be happy in a relationship someday.”

He turns away from Shuichi.

“No, if I’m thinking about things like that, then I still have a long way to go. It’s better not to have anyone involved with me anyway. This was probably for the best.”

“...Ryoma-”

“I was talking too much, wasn’t I? You probably got bored from listening. Sorry I wasted your time.” He starts to walk away.

“A-Are we still doing practice?”

“Nah.” He says normally, then his tone changes. “I don’t feel like playing anymore.”

As he watched Ryoma walk away, Shuichi had hoped he didn’t ruin their friendship; but he knew deep down that things wouldn’t be the same.


	10. Himiko's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Himiko Yumeno. Written by Animercom.

“Aaaand… alakazam!” Himiko tapped an overturned silk hat with her wand. Doves burst forth, wings flapping and cooing.

Shuichi applauded. _How did she do it? How did she fit so many doves in one hat?_

Himiko bowed. “Nii hee hee! Behold the might of my magic.”

Cooing, a dove landed on Shuichi’s shoulder. Butted its head into Shuichi’s ear. The detective laughed. _Ah, well. Just enjoy it._

Himiko whistled. Held out a finger. The bird hopped over and perched on Himiko’s finger. She stroked the bird, her eyes misting over in memory. “But this spell pales in comparison to the arts my master performed. One day we’ll be performing spells onstage together again.”

Shuichi frowned. “Himiko…”

Himiko shook her head. Walked across the room to return the dove to its cage.

Doves had settled on various props around the lab. On the intimidating guillotine in the corner. Atop swords sticking out of a magic box. Around cauldron’s rim in the back of the room. One dove tapped the water tank glass, irritating the piranhas. Lips parted, Shuichi soaked in the sight. _There’s so much magic here._

At Himiko’s whistling, the birds flew back into their cage. Hands in his pockets, Shuichi approached her, still admiring the lab’s collection of props. “I wonder if it’s possible I could learn a few tricks.”

“It’s magic, not tricks!”

“Ah! Sorry. I’ll try to remember for next time.”

Himiko set her hands on her hips. “Yeah, you have been coming around here a lot lately. Have you fallen for me?”

“Huh?”

“N-n-never mind!” Face red, Himiko swung the cage door shut, trapping the birds inside. She brushed past Shuichi and picked up her wand, rambling, “So you want to learn some spells? You’ve got a keen eye for magic. Very well, you can be my familiar.”

“Wait, what?”

“Once you’re through with my 53-lesson legendary crash course, you’ll be such a good mage you’ll fall to your knees in gratitude to me.”

Shuichi outstretched a hand. “No, I was only thinking of learning a few tric– I mean, spells or…!”

“It’s okay. You can save your gratitude until the end. Now let’s begin.”

Exhaling, Shuichi craned back his head and let his arm drop. _Oh boy. What have I done?_

* * *

Groaning, Himiko collapsed to her knees. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. “Nyeh, I’m sleepy…” The mage had just taught Shuichi Lesson 17, the you-only-will-have-cold-water-when-showering curse. “I used up all my MP on you.” Blushing, Himiko turned her face to the table, muffling her voice. “But that’s not too bad I guess…”

Shuichi exhaled a chuckle. “Yeah, you must be tired. You’ve been acting weird all day. And let me guess, now you want a piggyback ride to the dorms?”

“W-well, yeah, but it’s presumptuous of my familiar to assume their master’s desi– Aah!”

Shuichi hefted Himiko onto his back. She gripped his shoulders, knuckles white.

“Something wrong?” asked Shuichi.

Face beet red, Himiko looked away. She mumbled, “I know you’re a pervert; you can’t keep secrets from a mage like me. But to be so forceful… Nyeh, I can just curse you into a toad if you ever try to get too close…”

Shaking his head, Shuichi held Himiko tight and walked out the door.

* * *

Shuichi exited the school building to outside. The wind rustled the trees’ leaves. The sun glared off the windows of the circular dorm building. Beyond the pavilion lay the courtyard and Tenko’s dojo research lab. Shuichi breathed in the sweet smell of grass. Hefting Himiko, he approached the dorm. Just before Shuichi reached the doors, Himiko called out.

“Stop. Put me down.”

“Huh? Why?”

“J-just do as your master commands!” Shuichi complied.

Pushing her index fingers together, Himiko stared at the ground. Shuichi frowned. _Okay, something is definitely off with Himiko. I better get to the bottom of th–_

“Why. Why are you so interested in magic?” Himiko lifted her head. Her warm, brown eyes searched his gaze. “Why are you so interested in me?”

Shuichi stiffened. “H-Himiko?”

Himiko pulled down the brim of her hat. Hunched her shoulders as if bracing for a blow. “Most people are annoyed by me being a mage. All throughout school I was called ‘Witch’ and ‘Psycho’ and pushed around and…” Himiko swallowed. Took a deep breath. “And after I started traveling the world with Master it didn’t stop. Envious anti-mages tried sabotaging our shows all the time. They’d act like our friends, get close, and then expose the secrets behind our performances to the world. But you…” Himiko took off her hat. The wind blew through her red hair.

Shuichi gasped. _She looks so small without her hat. So vulnerable…_

Himiko steadily gazed at Shuichi. “You’re different from them, I think. I want to trust you. Using my magic, I casted an anti-lying spell on you. So why are you interested in me? Tell me the truth.”

Shuichi murmured, “The truth…”

* * *

_Acceptance_

Exhaling, Shuichi leaned against the dormitories’ doors. Gazed upwards at the cloudless sky. “Ever since I met you, the detective in me was intrigued. By the contradiction of how hard you worked at magic and yet was so, uh, lethargic by nature. That’s why I first spent time with you. But I kept coming back because…” Shuichi launched off the dorm doors and stepped forward, hand on his chest. “Because magic is so fascinating! It defies all logic! Seemingly breaks reality with just a flick of the wrist!”

Himiko beamed. She clutched the hat in her hands. “That’s why I first pursued magecraft as well. But it _does_ break reality, not seems to.”

“R-right.” Frowning, Shuichi tugged on his bangs, wishing he had his hat. “Being a detective means finding out people’s secrets for money. It’s the worst.” Smiling, Shuichi extended a hand. Softened his voice. “But your magic brings smiles to everyone’s faces. Especially mine.”

Himiko’s breath hitched. Grass blades danced in the wind.

Cheeks burning, Shuichi gazed evenly at her. “I love watching you. I love _being_ with you. So I want to stay by your side, helping you perform magic, until the day I can watch you and your master perform together again.”

Nose and cheeks flushed pink, Himiko ducked her head. Tucked a stand of hair behind an ear. “I wasn’t being entirely truthful either. Yeah, I’ve been practicing hard to perform with my master again.” Face cherry red, Himiko tugged Shuichi’s uniform. “But I’m happy performing for you in the meantime.”

“Himi–”

Standing on her tip toes, Himiko kissed him. Shuichi’s eyes widened. After a moment, Shuichi hugged Himiko’s waist, pulling her closer.

After a moment, Shuichi withdrew. Pressed his forehead to Himiko’s forehead. Teary-eyed, they both beamed.

“I think I love you…”

* * *

_Rejection_

Shuichi murmured, “The truth…”

After shrugging, Shuichi scratched the back of his head. “Honestly? Your insistence that magic is real is annoying.”

Himiko froze. She squeaked a “What…?”

“It’s childish. I mean, you’re in high school. People tend to stop believing in Santa Claus by then, you know?”

Lips parted, Himiko staggered back. “M-magic is how I connect with my master. It means everything to me. I’m going to believe in my master. Believe in magic!”

Exhaling heavily, Shuichi rolled his eyes. He let his arm drop and lightly smack against his leg. “Look Himiko, I understand–”

“You don’t understand anything!!”

Shuichi flinched.

Face white with fury, Himiko balled her fists. Nails dug into her skin. “You don’t have any idea how hard I’ve worked at magic to reunite with my master! An ultimate detective who calls investigating his hobby would never understand!”

Shuichi winced.

She stepped forward, her brown eyes simmering. “But I don’t want you to understand! You’re worse than every bully at school, eviler than any clan of dark mages! I hate you! I…” Hiccupping, Himiko clutched her chest. Tears ran down her face. “I-I just wanted to make you smile with my magic…”

“Himiko…”

Flinging her fists down, she shouted, “To hell with you!” Sobbing and hiccupping, Himiko ran off.

“W-wait!” Shuichi held out a hand. But Himiko had disappeared from sight.

The sound of her crying faded. The wind stilled.

Exhaling, Shuichi hung his head. _What have I done…?_


	11. Kirumi's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Kirumi Tojo. Written by TheMusingOwl.

As Kirumi placed the china plate down onto his research lab desk, Shuichi glanced over. He blinked, “Biscuits?”

“They’re scones,” Kirumi replied. “Are they not to your liking?”

“N-no,” Shuichi stammered. “I’ve never had scones before, so…”

"I see. Well, do try them out. Based on your previous reactions to my baking, I believe that these too will be to your liking." She bows. "If that is all, then I will be taking my leave."

Shuichi had to stop himself from frowning. Typically after Kirumi would deliver snacks to him, they would chat for a while. Initially, he was worried their chats would be interrupting her self-imposed work. But if it was one thing he learned quickly about her, it was that she was incredible at time-management.

“Ah, leaving already?” Shuichi asked her mid-step.

Kirumi turned back to face him. “I would like to get started on cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms. A deep cleanse is long overdue.”

“…I see.”

Shuichi sighed. There she goes again. Kirumi was about to do more time-intensive work. It had been around a month or so ever since she had started acting this way. It wasn’t bad to change things up to do more work every now and then. He knew that, but he found himself wondering if things were changing for a reason he was unaware of.

Was something bothering her as of late? Was it a person? A circumstance? Something he did? If it was the latter, he wanted to speak with her about it and resolve it. After all, he did consider them to be quite close. It was one of the changes in his life that he sincerely appreciated. So, to lose it would be tragic.

“Kirumi,” he started. “You’ve been working hard lately, right? I get that work is something you don’t mind doing but… why don’t you take a break?”

“A break?” Kirumi blinked. “And do what?”

_ Talking to me like usual would be nice _ , Shuichi thought to himself.

He glanced over at the scones., “Well, a snack break is nice, right?” He gave a small smile. “Unless... you hate scones?”

“It is a serving for one,” Kirumi states bluntly. Though subtle, Shuichi noticed the faintest clenching of her jaw as she continued. “You… do not hate scones, do you?”

Shuichi’s brows rose., “Um… No… Like I said, I’ve never tried it… but still, it’d be nice to hang out like we used to do before you got all busy…”

Lifting a gloved hand to hold her chin, hesitance flashed across Kirumi’s face. However, she quickly folded. “Please pardon me for my momentary forgetfulness If it pleases you, a small break would be all right.”

As Kirumi walked to pull a stool over, Shuichi felt as though he was preparing to investigate his friend. Though he tried to suppress these feelings to think critically of her, he knew where this urge was coming from. He just wanted to know what was going on with her. He missed the days that he would openly speak to her about the issues he was facing. He missed the times he would listen to her concerns and offer up insight she may have not initially thought of. But moreover, he missed her company.

Placing the stool next to the shorter end of his desk, Kirumi sat down. “Regardless, I do want to state that I have no need for snacks. A mere chat is a suitable break.”

“I know it’s just for one person,” Shuichi started, moving his chair to be closer to hers. “But you don’t need to hold yourself back if you’re hungry. I’m fine with sharing.” He pushed the plate towards her. “Just take one. It’s fine, really.”

“Forgive me if what I am about to say may come off as unbecoming of my character.” Kirumi’s face hardens. “But is this not inappropriate?”

“Huh?” Shuichi blinked. “Inappropriate… in what way?”

Kirumi averted her eyes. “A man and a woman in a private room sharing food with one another… is that not typical with that of a loved one?”

“What!?” he blurted out.

She tilted her head. “Is what I am saying incorrect?”

With a furrowed brow, Shuichi thought back to the times he had spent with that of the opposite sex. “I personally wouldn’t agree but… you can believe what you want to believe, though.” He gulped, finding himself stalling to try and come up with the proper words.

“Does my stance make you uncomfortable?” she asked.

“No, it’s just… weird that you…” Shuichi’s voice dropped, “…suddenly jumped to a loved one…”

Kirumi stared at him. “Is that odd?”

“Well, I thought it would be more like you to say that this would be ill-suited in a professional work environment…”

“Are both not correct?” Kirumi countered. “This sort of situation is ill-suited towards someone who is not your loved one, not to mention for me who’s relationship towards you is that of a maid. Does it matter which observation is stated?”

“N-no! I… I mean maybe but…” Shuichi vacillated. “I-I’m sorry if I’m being intrusive, I didn’t mean to make you mad, I just… I was just curious, that’s all...” he tapered off, not sure how else to resolve the tension in the room.

Kirumi didn’t respond back right away. The longer she remained silent, the more alarm bells started to ring in his head.

“As someone who holds a great deal of personal trust towards you, I am willing to tell. However, I do wish for this conversation to not leave this room.”

Nodding his head, Shuichi leaned in. “Of course.”

Taking in a breath, she began, “I am unsure as to how you may feel about this, but I believe I may have started developing romantic feelings for you.”

Shuichi’s mind instantly went blank. Kirumi had always been very straightforward with him, but _ this _ was taking things to a whole new level.

As she continued, a tinge of red appeared upon her cheeks. “But do not worry,” Kirumi went on. “I do not intend to act on my feelings for you, Shuichi. As you may have noticed, I have already begun to distance myself from you. Even if... difficult.”

“I… I can understand that, but…” Shuichi had a million questions he wanted to ask. However, he held them all back to ask the most important question on his mind. “But… why hide it from me?”

“I did not want to cause you more stress than necessary.” She gestured towards the files and paperwork on his desk. “You have many other things to worry about outside of myself, so I do not wish to be the cause of further anxiety.” She paused for but a moment, a hand now rubbing at her chin as she lowered her lashes in contemplation. “But in all honesty, I believe telling you truthfully will benefit both of us, as I can now distance myself without you questioning my motives for doing so.” She dipped her head in apology. “I am deeply sorry for causing you any worry up until now, Shuichi.”

Kirumi rose to her feet. “Well, as long as we are confined to this academy, we will see each other during the day, so this is not goodbye. But I will be keeping my distance from now on, for both my sake,  _ and _ yours.” She bowed and turned on her heel. “Thank you for understanding and I hope the rest of your day is well.”

Shuichi’s mind was doing somersaults. Kirumi was already walking away, giving him no time to respond or process what she was saying. But one thing he was certain of was that he couldn’t afford to wait for his brain to come up with a well-thought-out response. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He stood up, thrusting his arm out.

“Kirumi, please wait!”

* * *

_ Acceptance _

Leaping out of his chair without a moment’s thought, Shuichi grabs Kirumi’s shoulder. Kirumi’s eyes went wide. She definitely wasn’t expecting him to act that way. While she was trying to move past the topic far faster than he wanted to, he still felt bad about breaking past personal boundaries.

Shuichi withdrew his hand, flustered. “I’m sorry, I just…” Head lowering, he exhaled. “Please don’t go.”

Kirumi’s face hardened. “I can understand you being hesitant about this, but why?”

Shuichi furrowed his brow. “I just…” He stared at her, eyes narrowed. “Did you even consider how I would feel about all of this?” The way Kirumi looked at Shuichi gave him the impression she had, but he continued regardless. “Kirumi, you don’t need to leave me.” His eyes softened. “I don’t want you to.”

Kirumi’s face falls, lashes lowering. “You may not want me to, but a maid needs to know when she isn’t required.”

“But you are!” Shuichi stressed. “I desperately want this!”

Kirumi’s eyes widened. “This? As in…” Hand rising to her mouth, Kirumi’s gaze hit the floor. After a few moments of consideration, her hand dropped back down to her side. “I apologize; this is like a nightmare coming to life.”

Eyes flickering, Shuichi continued. “You don’t… I… I don’t understand. Even though our feelings are mutual, you don’t want the two of us to just… be happy together?”

Kirumi balled her hands into fists. “Not at the cost of your own productivity,” she replied curtly. “I would pose as a distraction.”

“But by that logic, if I dated anyone else, wouldn’t they distract me as well?”

“That would not be a problem, as, unlike myself, their duty as your partner would be solely to make you happy.” Kirumi pressed a hand to her heart. “But I, as a maid, cannot fulfill both of those roles sufficiently.”

“Kirumi, why are you creating all these reasons not to be with me!?” Shuichi felt himself begin to tear up. He couldn’t understand how to get what he was feeling through to Kirumi. He wanted her to understand him. He wanted her to agree with him. “I just don’t understand. You’re…. you’re your own person, too…”

“Shuichi…” Kirumi exhaled, her cheeks reddening.

“Kirumi… who cares if you distract me!? Do you think I cared about my productivity all those times we chatted during the afternoon? I’ve never thought of those times as burdensome. So holding yourself back when you like me…” Shuichi used the back of his hand to wipe a tear out of his eyes. “You don’t have to be strong just for my sake.”

With how he had bore his feelings to her, Shuichi was finding it difficult to look her in the eye anymore. He didn’t even let Kirumi get a word in edgewise until he’d said his piece.  _ So self-centered… _ he thought to himself as he awaited Kirumi’s reply. He was hoping she wasn’t about to explode back at him.

But nothing came. 

He glanced up at her. And it was at that moment that he realized why Kirumi hadn’t said anything yet.

She was trying to stop herself from crying as well.

With the back of her hand, Kirumi was covering her mouth, tears streaming down the sides of her red cheeks. The moment that Shuichi noticed it, his heart sank even lower.  _ Had he gone too far? _

Sighing, Shuichi cautiously made his way over to where Kirumi had stopped. He lifted his arms. Looking into her eyes, he waited for her to meet his gaze. He stood there, paused, waiting for any sign of resistance. But it never came.

So Shuichi gave her a hug.

As Kirumi slowly eased into his embrace, Shuichi wondered how long she had been bottling this pain back? He had a million questions he wanted to ask her. Of course, now wasn’t the right time to be asking such a thing.

But they would have plenty of time to talk about this, as he had no intention of letting her go.

* * *

_ Rejection _

Shuichi leaped out of his chair, his hand slamming down onto the desk, causing her to turn on her heel towards him. “Kirumi I… this isn’t right! Deciding what needs to be done for my sake...” he curled his fingers into a tight grip. “Even if I  _ do _ just consider you to be my friend, I still value…. whatever this is, you know?”

Kirumi turned her face away from him, balling her hands into fists. “... It’s because distancing myself from you is the obvious choice.”

“Y… you just…. You just decided that by yourself! You didn’t even….  _ consider _ talking to me about any of this before just deciding.”

“It didn’t feel appropriate to do so,” she insisted. “Letting you know would…”

“That’s not necessarily true, though!” Shuichi cut off. “We can still talk about it  _ now _ ! Is that not what we’re doing?”

“No, we should not.”

“Why not?”

“I have already decided.” Kirumi looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears. “We do not have to make this harder than it needs to be, Shuichi.”

The moment he met Kirumi’s gaze, Shuichi could feel his empathetic and agreeable side of himself wanting to smooth the situation over, regardless of the consequences. But despite that, he could feel anger coming through his mind just as strong, if not stronger.

Shuichi had been trying to figure out what was going on in Kirumi’s head for a month now. And now that they were actually talking about the issue, she was trying to push it aside? Why couldn’t they talk about this? Why was she being so stubborn with him? Did she think he didn’t have the mental capacity possible to be able to have an adult conversation about this? Did she even realize how much her actions were showcasing her lack of respect for him?

Shuichi pursed his lips. “So you refuse to talk to me about this.”

Anger won out.

Stepping to the side, Shuichi pushed his chair in and began to gather up his files. “All right then. I’ll just get out of your way, then.” He narrowed his eyes. “Like you wanted.”

Kirumi’s eyes flashed with concern. “Shuichi, there is no need for you to leave your own lab. I will get out of your way, as you requested of me.”

Files now in hand, Shuichi walked past Kirumi and placed his hand on the door handle. Opening the door, Shuichi turned his head around to look back at her, a desolate expression plastered onto his face.

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

And with a couple of steps forward, Shuichi stepped through the door, letting it click closed behind him.

Kirumi was alone in her room. They were apart. Distanced.

Just like she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi bye I'm not that proud of this but thank you for reading dkjfhsjfddksk 💕


	12. Gonta's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Gonta Gokuhara. Written by Jzmrpt1

Shuichi cracks the door open, peeking inside the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab. Gonta’s back was turned to the door; he seemed to be occupied with one of the many terrariums lined in the wall. Maybe he should come later since he seemed busy?

“Oh, Shuichi!”

Right as he was about to leave, Gonta turns and notices him. Shuichi turns and waves awkwardly.

“Hi, Gonta. I wasn’t sure if you were busy or not so I was just gonna-”

“Gonta not busy! Gonta just check on bug friends! What Gonta do for you?”

“It’s been a while since we've got to hang out. I’ve been doing a lot of reading in my lab today and was just thinking of getting some air. Do you want to go outside and talk for a bit?”

“Gonta love that! Thanks, Shuichi!”

“Huh? Thanks for what?”

“For thinking of Gonta and being Gonta friend!”

Shuichi smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Together they walk outside to the courtyard and sit on the bench. They fill their time with casual conversation, enjoying each other’s company as time begins to seamlessly pass by.

“Thank you for seeing Gonta. Shuichi always spend so much time with Gonta...always help and listen to Gonta problems. Gonta think Shuichi is truest gentleman of all!”

“N-No, it’s nothing really! That’s just what friends do.”

“Not nothing! Shuichi is good friend. Kind, earnest, polite...everything a gentleman is! Gonta think he learn a lot from you.”

“Well...if that’s how you feel then, thank you Gonta.” He smiles.

“Thanks to Shuichi for helping Gonta. Shuichi taught Gonta to be the best entomologist in order to bring families together!”

“I’m happy to help you whenever and with whatever you need because you’ve been a good friend to me. I admire your will to want to be the best version of yourself and help others. Actually, _I_ could probably learn a few things from _you_...” He laughs.

“R-Really?!” Gonta smiles bashfully. “Kid Gonta no have friends, so Gonta...happy to hear that.”

Shuichi stretches and glances back towards the school. “It should be around lunch time. Do you want to head back inside and get something to eat?”

“Wait! Gonta want to ask something!”

“What is it?”

“Gonta...Gonta want Shuichi to be life partner!”

“Eh?! _L-Life partner_?!”

“Ah, d-did Gonta say something strange? Gonta human family say that when friends want to spend time together and help each other, they become life partners and that Gonta will find someone who is close to Gonta’s heart.”

“...Oh, I-I think I know what you mean...like d-dating?”

Gonta seems a little confused but he blushes.

“Dating? Gonta unsure...but Gonta think Shuichi is that person to Gonta!”

“I...am?”

“One day, Gonta will take Shuichi to meet forest family...and human family too! Show them who helped Gonta become true gentleman. Oh, but that also mean Gonta will have to share everything he know about bugs with Shuichi, too. Gonta will show Shuichi full collection at home! They all friendly! They love crawling over hands, that how you earn trust. Gonta excited! What Shuichi think?”

* * *

_Acceptance_

“O-Oh, well I’d love to meet your families, Gonta. And I’ll be honest...I might not exactly be crazy about bugs-”

“W-What?! Shuichi hate bugs?!”

“No, no, no! I don’t hate bugs at all! I’m just a little...scared.”

Gonta’s angry expression returns to his usual friendly one.

“Oh! But Gonta’s bug no bite or hurt Shuichi! Bugs friendly, Gonta promise.”

“It'll probably take some getting used to...but I trust you. I’d be willing to learn more about bugs, as long as you’re there to keep them calm.”

Gonta smiles and hugs Shuichi, lifting him into the air.

“Gonta so happy! Shuichi and Gonta be friends forever! Right, Shuichi?”

He wheezes. “R-Right. But...can you put me down? Y-You’re crushing me…”

"Oh! Gonta sorry!" He releases him but keeps his ecstatic smile. "Just happy! I want to hug but...I hurt Shuichi."

Shuichi notes his slight change in attitude and feels guilty. He offers a sympathetic smile and holds his hand out.

“Oh, right! Gonta can hug hands!”

This catches Shuichi off guard and he laughs.

“H-Huh? Did Gonta say something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s just...I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Gonta will do absolute best to be Shuichi’s life long mate.” He says, taking Shuichi's hand.

Shuichi is pleasantly surprised by the warmth of it. His own hand felt so small in Gonta’s; so big and strong yet gentle and soft. Just like Gonta.

“Oh no! Shuichi face red! Something wrong?”

Ah, was he blushing?!

“No, I’m fine! I-It’s nothing!”

* * *

_Rejection_

“...I don’t know if I could handle being so...involved with your bugs.”

“Shuichi no like bugs?!”

Of course he didn’t, but for obvious reasons he couldn’t just come out and say that.

“I-I don’t _hate_ bugs! But they do...uh, frighten me?”

“But Gonta’s bug’s nice! Shuichi no need to-”

“Gonta...I don’t think it’s gentleman-like to force people into liking bugs. Neither is assuming that people are bad just because they don’t.”

“G-Gonta...not gentleman? But Gonta try helping others by show them how great bugs are. Has...Gonta been wrong whole time?”

“N-No, I didn't say that, you _are_ a gentleman. It's just, some things simply aren’t for everyone. You shouldn’t make someone feel uncomfortable by talking about bugs if they might be afraid of them.”

“Gonta make friends uncomfortable? Gonta...didn’t know…”

Shuichi sighs and scratches the back of his head, nervously.

“Um...also, I don’t think I’d be able to meet your family either; at least, not your forest family.”

Gonta turns towards Shuichi, with a sad expression.

“Huh?! B-But why?”

“You said they were wolves, right?”

“Yes, but family! They raise Gonta strong!”

“I think it would be dangerous for me to go to the forest and meet a group of wolves. Are you sure you’d even be able to find them? They might have moved on already.”

“Forest family no leave, they stay and wait for Gonta!"

"But wolves are known to travel...I don't think it's in their nature to stay in one place and wait."

"They no mindless animals...that why they raise Gonta, they special!”

Shuichi puts a finger to his chin, thoughtfully. “Hmm...wolves raising a child is rare, but not unheard of or special.”

"Not special...? Then forest family really leave?"

“It could be possible they were holding off on eating you until you got bigger…” He mumbles to himself.

Gonta suddenly stands, surprising Shuichi.

“Maybe...Gonta wrong.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Gonta think Shuichi is close friend, but Shuichi saying mean words. But good friend wouldn’t do that…” His eyes widened. “Wait, not gentlemanly to call Shuichi bad friend! Sorry...Gonta think he was good gentleman...but now Gonta doubt that. Gonta make friends uncomfortable, he doubt forest family, and he even doubt Gonta.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you-”

“Gonta think he should leave. Gonta must remember what _true_ gentleman is.”

Shuichi reaches out but before he could say anything, Gonta starts to walk away.

“I guess _I’m_ not a true gentleman after all…”


End file.
